Process
by hbkxx
Summary: call it life and life need a process. / Sehun adalah seorang penikmat phone sex, seorang teman mengajaknya bergabung ke sebuah situs. Sehun yang tertarik mencoba untuk bergabung dan menemukan seseorang yang dapat membawanya melihat lebih jauh,bahwa, proses hidup tidak hanya satu. / HUNHAN slight!KaiSooChanBaek / 'Big Event HunHan Indonesia' !warns inside / Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Process**

 **Main / HunHan**

 **Rated / M / GS**

 **Warning for sexual content, bromance, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **How To Start**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hbkxx**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sekitar ratusan atau bahkan ribuan ketidakadilan. Dan Oh Sehun merasa ia salah satu korbannya. Ia tampan, otaknya cerdas, CEO perusahaan besar, namun, sayangnya seorang bajingan sial.

Bajingan. Yang dapat terpikir pertama kali adalah, _berapa wanita yang ditidurinya?_

Mohon, jangan tanyakan hal itu. Jujur saja, ia benci wanita.

Kalau begitu berapa pria yang ditidurinya atau mungkin menidurinya? Tidak, belum.

Ia tidak terlalu ekstrem untuk sampai melakukan seks bebas. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu masih cukup waras untuk tahu seberapa mengerikannya HIV/AIDS atau mungkin penyakit lain karena kebiasaan bajingan macam itu. Namun, sesekali ia mencoba _phone sex_. Bagaimana pun ia pemuda yang sudah mengerti apa itu kebutuhan seksual. Dan, ia tentu saja _membutuhkannnya_.

Salah satu efek dari auranya yang _damn–sexy–hot,_ banyak wanita jalang di club tempat ia dan temannya biasa menari seperti gurita dan meminum bergelas-gelas _wine, bourbon, vermouth, vodka,_ dan sesekali _gin._ Banyak dari mereka yang rela ber _phone sex_ ria dengannya selama berjam-jam.

Sehun amat menyukai desahan. Dimana namanya disebutkan dalam suara atau bahkan rangkaian ketikan kata penuh kenikmatan dan gairah. Entah itu pria atau wanita. Ia senang mendominasi. Menjadikannya _top_ di setiap acara _phone sex_ nya.

Pemuda itu tidak terlalu menyukai beronani sambil hanya memikirkan tubuh seksi sekelas model _Miranda Kerr_ dalam kuasanya. Ia perlu sebuah rangsangan. Ia perlu apa yang disebut _timbal balik_. Dan _phone sex_ adalah jalan keluar terbaik yang bisa dipikirkannya. _Well,_ menyenangkan bukan? Saat kau mendapat kepuasan tanpa perlu bersusah payah menjamah tubuh lawan mainmu.

Setidaknya, itu yang ada dalam pikiran terkontaminasi Oh Sehun.

"Hullo? Matikan ponselmu Sehun, kita masih ada meeting lima belas menit dari sekarang."

"Ah sial! Kau lihat? Aku sedang sibuk!"

" _Short messages Shit."_

Kim Jongin adalah sekretaris yang buruk, ingatkan Sehun kalau ia perlu memotong jatah _starbucks_ sekretarisnya itu. Memangnya ada sekretaris yang berani melempar ponsel atasannya sampai pecah dan tidak bisa dinyalakan? Kim Jongin jawabannya.

"Kalau ponselku yang rusak karena lemparanmu dikumpulkan aku bisa membuka sebuah toko."

" _By the way_ kau bisa membukanya tanpa harus mengumpulkan–ahh,"

Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin, membuat pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih diatasnya itu terduduk dipangkuannya. Pantat pemuda itu ditekan gundukan besar diselangkangannya. Ia sudah siap tempur. Sampai Jongin menghancurkan fantasi gilanya dalam sebuah pesan singkat bersama seorang model yang tengah naik daun dan kebetulan terpilih mempromosikan salah satu produk perusahaannya.

"Kau bajingan gila Sehun lepaskan aku! Aku normal dan sudah hampir menikah!"

"Kau yang gila Kim Jongin aku masih waras untuk tahu seberapa menjijikannya _anal sex_." Tangan Sehun lalu merambat, mengelus paha dalam Jongin membuat pemuda itu menahan desahannya.

"Aih ya ini salahku! Aku akan mendesah untukmu! Cepat selesaikan dan pakai celanamu! Aku tidak mau terlalu lama, ini aib besar tuan Oh! Astaga jangan sampai baby soo ku tau,"

"Cerewet! Kau yang harus mulai, ereksi ini sangat menyiksa Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

Walau sudah mendapat apa yang diperlukannya Sehun masih belum merasa puas.

Jongin tidak mendesah tepat seperti ekspetasinya. Sempat terpikir dibenak pemuda itu untuk memecat Jongin. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Kinerja Jongin dapat dikatakan sempurna, sulit menemukan orang loyal sepertinya.

Tambahan lagi, Jongin teman baiknya dan pemuda itu akan menikah tahun depan. Akan jadi apa ia dan kekasihnya yang –omong –omong seorang gadis manis sekaligus menyeramkan disaat yang sama –kalau ia memecat Jongin?

Sehun tidak siap untuk mendapati Jongin mengemis padanya dengan mukanya yang sok polos dan airmata palsu serta cairan hidung di depan rumahnya, _ewh._

" _Sajang-nim_?"

Sehun mengerjap begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya serta Jongin yang menepuk pundaknya. Menghentikan Sehun dari fantasi gila kalau mungkin saja ia harus merengkrut seseorang yang kerjanya hanya mendesah untuknya. _Well,_ seseorang itu perlu tubuh dan suara yang bagus kalau begitu.

Sehun berdehem sebelum berujar, "Lanjutkan,"

Gadis seksi yang tadi memanggilnya berpangkat _manager marketing_ , sekaligus pembicara dalam _meeting_ kali ini mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jujur saja ia ingin menampar wajah tampan atasannya, "Kami menunggumu _sajang-nim_ , jadi apakah Kim Seolhyun tetap dipakai sebagai- _"_

"Pakai. Pakai lagi."

"Baik terima kasih. Akan saya lanjutkan kembali. Bila nona Seolhyun kembali-"

Fokus Sehun dari gadis itu kembali teralihkan saat Jongin menyenggol lengannya, ia memalingkan wajah menatap Jongin yang tersenyum jahil padanya, "Kau takut kehilangan salah satu donatur _voice sex_ mu, eh?"

Sehun mendengus, ia kembali memperhatikan layar proyektor serta penjelasan tentang angka penjualan produknya, sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melempar jasnya, meletakannya di sofa empuk ruangannya. Ia memijat pelipisnya, menjadi pimpinan perusahaan besar tidak mudah. Setelah _meeting_ dengan bagian marketing, ia masih harus _meeting_ bersama bagian produksi dan blablabla–shit!

Terkadang, ia berharap untuk terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja tapi memberikan kenyamaan dan kehangatan luar biasa untuknya, daripada, keluarga kaya raya yang hanya untuk makan malam bersama saja sama susahnya dengan menemukan fosil.

Membuka laci disebelah sofa yang didudukinya, Sehun mengambil pigura kecil berisi fotonya bersama seorang wanita. Sehun tersenyum merasa sangat bahagia, namun, disaat yang sama juga merasa pada titik kemarahannya yang terbesar.

"Sehun?"

Begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Sehun cepat-cepat memasukan kembali piguranya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya yang terlihat aneh, namun, begitu melihat siapa yang datang keruangannya, ia kembali ke posisi aneh yang menurutnya nyaman.

Orang itu menghela napasnya, ia lalu duduk di kursi di belakang meja kerja Sehun, "Kemana Jongin?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, untuk kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah kau mungkin bisa menemukannya di _starbucks_ manapun, kami melalui hari yang melelahkan,"

Kursinya dibalik. Sehun mendengar saat orang itu membalik kursinya, menghadap ke jendela besar dengan pemandangan langit malam seoul dan jalanan yang masih saja sibuk, " _Well,_ harimu belum selesai."

Sehun hanya bergumam tidak jelas, ia terlalu ingin tidur untuk menanyakan maksud adiknya. Baru beberapa detik sejak ia merasa berada pada alam sadarnya yang paling bawah, gadis itu sudah berteriak mengejutkannya, "Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Kau bercanda!" Sehun langsung terbangun, duduk tegak, dan menatap adiknya seolah gadis itu sudah sinting "Menemui saja aku sudah untung-untungan,"

Gadis itu hanya angkat bahu, ia masih sibuk melihat kepadatan kota seoul yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada harus sibuk melihat wajah kakaknya yang menyebalkan, "Aku agak tidak suka kau menggunakan Seolhyun,"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Sehun lalu berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya dan memakai kembali jasnya "Seolhyun partnerku."

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah mendekati adiknya, memutar kursi agar menghadapnya dan menemukan adiknya yang menatapnya tidak suka, "Aku ingin pergi."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium sayang kening adiknya, "Kau bisa pergi,"

Begitu merasakan pelukkan erat adiknya Sehun tersenyum sedih, ia mengelus rambut sepundak kecoklatan gadis itu. Sehun menyayangi adiknya, sangat. Terlebih wajah gadis itu menyerupai perpaduan wajahnya dan wanita yang berfoto bersamanya di pigura tadi, membuatnya terkadang menganggap adiknya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Semoga ibu tidak menyakitimu," Sehun merasakan tangan kecil adiknya mengelus punggungnya, ia tahu, gadis kecil itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tak apa, selama kau tidak ikut disakitinya." Sehun mencium kepala adiknya, sejujurnya, ia merasa kasihan pada gadis yang baru menginjak usianya yang ke enam belas, namun, sudah mendapat beban menumpuk di pundaknya.

Oh Shella gadis yang malang.

Shella melepaskan pelukan mereka, terkekeh sebelum berujar, " _Well,_ kau terlambat mengatakannya Sehun, beliau sudah membuatku jadi gadis enam belas tahun terkaya di Korea Selatan,"

Sehun ikut terkekeh bersamanya, "Begini begitu," ia menirukan gaya ibu mereka saat wanita itu menuntut kehendaknya pada kedua anaknya, "Pulang lah, aku akan pulang besok dan menemui ibu."

Adiknya mengangguk, Shella berjinjit, mencium pipi Sehun. Anggap saja seperti ciuman selamat malam, "Ku tunggu kalau begitu, sampaikan pada Jongin aku menannyakan kabarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersedak _green tea frappe_ nya.

Sehun datang dengan wajah seolah ia sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol _wine_. Pemuda itu duduk dihadapannya dan meraung-raung persis orang sinting dan bukannya seorang CEO perusahaan besar.

"Sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

" _Starbucks_ di depan kantor adalah markasmu."

Jongin akui ia salah. Sehun tidak mabuk. Pemuda itu hanya depresi, dan butuh pelampiasan.

"Kau tahu Shella datang?" Sehun memanggil seorang pelayan, ia terlalu malas untuk memesan sendiri, mungkin, segelas _amerricano_ "Aku yakin kau tahu."

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia termenung, terbongkar juga, "Ya, aku lihat _mercedes_ nya dari sini saat akan membawa bergelas-gelas _green tea frappe_ yang barangkali bisa kuminum denganmu,"

Sehun mendengus keras "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Kupikir-" Jongin meminum seteguk _green tea_ nya sebelum menjawab, "kalian bakal membicarakan soal nyonya Oh yang sinting."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga Jongin sadar kalau mungkin kata-katanya menyinggung Sehun "Maaf maksudku ibumu hanya-"

"Benar-benar sinting," Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya, membayar kopinya dan memberikan uang _tip_ untuk pelayan yang baru saja mengantar kopinya, sebelum melanjutkan "ia ingin bertemu denganku, aku tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakannya, tapi yang kutahu itu bukan hal baik."

"Sama tidak baiknya saat beliau memanggilmu untuk berdiskusi cabang mana yang perlu dipegang adikmu yang masih empat belas tahun, saat itu."

"Hampir seperti itu Jongin," Sehun meminum kopinya, ia mendesah saat mengecap rasa kopi yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit _rileks_. "kupikir aku tidak akan pulang sebelum besok."

"Maksudmu ke rumah orang tuamu atau ke apartemenmu?"

"Apartemen. Aku tidak gila untuk pulang ke rumah mereka dalam keadaan mabuk."

Jongin kemudian menyeringai, ide Sehun bagus juga. Ia lalu berdiri dan berbicara dengan suara keras "Ayo ke club dan minum sedikit _vodka_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh bertanya, sekiranya, apakah semua orang didunia juga merasakan sebuah ketidak adilan?

Orang bilang itu adalah proses dari kehidupan.

Namun, Luhan berpikir kalau mungkin sebaiknya ia mempercepat proses kehidupannya. Ia ingin mati saja. Dahulu, hidupnya luar biasa menyenangkan, orang tua yang menyayanginya, kehidupan mewah, banyak teman, cantik, dan para pria memujanya.

Tapi, lihatlah sekarang.

Ia hanya perempuan miskin yang bekerja di toko roti untuk menopang hidup keluarganya. Ayahnya seorang pemabuk dan ibunya berubah menjadi pelacur murahan. Mereka tidak lagi hidup bergelimang harta, dengan pakaian _glamour_ dan parfum mahal. Jangan kan membeli parfum, makan daging saja mereka harus bersusah payah.

Semuanya berawal dari ayahnya yang terlalu naif. Pria itu terlalu ingin berkuasa. Ia menyerahkan segalanya hanya untuk berakhir menjadi gelandangan.

Sialan!

Luhan sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Ia sudah mengerti kalau ayahnya ditipu habis-habisan. Entah lah darimana ayahnya menemukan seorang pengkhianat bajingan yang bisa-bisanya mendapat kepercayaanya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka malah jadi sampah masyarakat.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa tabungan untuk membeli rumah –yang lebih tepat disebut _gubuk_ –dipinggiran Seoul. Hidup penuh kekurangan bersama penyesalan yang menyedihkan.

Luhan juga tidak mengerti darimana ayahnya mendapat uang untuk membeli berbotol-botol soju setiap malam, atau, kemana uang hasil hasil menjual diri ibunya. Mengapa kehidupan mereka tidak bisa sedikit lebih baik? Apakah ayahnya mencuri setiap malam? Apa ibunya menjajakan tubuhnya tanpa dibayar?

Teman-temannya entah menghilang kemana. Begitu mereka tahu, ia sudah menjadi gelandangan miskin yang tinggal di gubuk kecil nyaris rubuh tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa, jangankan dimintai bantuan, di hubungi saja tidak ada yang bisa.

Namun, setidaknya, walau harus melepas mimpinya menjadi seorang jaksa, Luhan cukup bersyukur masih bisa menikmati masa _Senior High School_ nya dengan bahagia dan memuaskan. Kehidupannya mulai berubah drastis saat ia berada di semester pertama kuliahnya.

Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau mungkin saja dengan nilai-nilainya yang memuaskan, Luhan bisa saja mengambil beasiswa.

Perempuan itu pernah mencobanya dan berakhir dipukuli hingga memar di seluruh tubuh oleh ibunya. Wanita itu menganggap ia sudah kurang ajar. Masih berani mencoba meneruskan pendidikan disaat keadaan mereka tidak memungkinkan membayar, setidaknya, sedikit keperluan kuliah Luhan diluar beasiswanya.

Ia masih sembilan belas tahun saat mendapatkannya.

"Kau! Apa tidak mengerti? Kita sudah berubah Luhan, kami tidak sanggup membayar keperluanmu." Kata ibunya saat itu, dengan rotan ditangannya yang dipakai untuk memukul Luhan yang duduk lemah di lantai dingin rumah mereka. Wanita itu menangis meraung-raung. Terasa begitu menyedihkan dan terlihat kotor. Karena faktanya, ibunya hanya memakai handuk serta bau khas sperma menguar pekat dari tubuhnya. Beliau baru saja melayani seorang pria yang entah siapa, namun, terlihat bisa membayar mahal untuk pelayanan yang diberikan ibunya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku –akh ibu!" Luhan ingin menjelaskan sekali lagi, bahwa beasiswa yang didapatnya sudah mencakup seluruh biaya untuk pendidikannya, namun, tentu saja tidak termasuk barang yang berlabel _pribadi_ –seperti laptop, atau buku refrensi–untuk menunjang pendidikannya. Sebelum, ibunya memukulnya lebih keras dari pukulan wanita itu sebelumnya.

Ayahnya tiba-tiba datang, membanting kasar pintu rumah mereka. menyebabkan kacanya bergetar dan hampir pecah. Dalam diri pria itu masih tersisa sedikit, bukti bahwa ia pernah menjadi seorang konglomerat gagah dan pria yang dihormati, walau dengan gelas soju di tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memukulinya?"

Luhan cepat-cepat bangun dari lantai selagi ibunya lengah dan beralih menatap ayahnya penuh dendam. Tubuhnya sulit bergerak akibat dari rasa sakit hebat yang dideritanya. Luhan menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang sudah melupakan botol sojunya dengan isi yang terbuang sia-sia di lantai rumah mereka. Tangan besar pria itu menangkup pipi Luhan, menatapnya khawatir. "Ada apa nak?"

"Aku mendapat beasiswa ayah! Aku ingin kuliah." Ujar Luhan, terlalu jujur samapi membuat air wajah ayahnya berubah "Ijinkan aku ayah, kumohon."

Ayah Luhan memasang ekspresi yang menunjukan pendapat bahwa keinginan Luhan adalah keingin terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya saat ini. "Menurutmu itu penting?" tanyanya.

"Sangat penting." Jawab Luhan dengan suara tegas nyaris seperti milik ayahnya, disaat air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya yang berkilau. Menegaskan kalau ia tetap mempunyai fisik seorang gadis terhormat.

Ayahnya sangat berang, ia berkata dengan suaranya yang tegas serta tajam menusuk. "Tidak sepenting kalau kau bisa menghasilkan uang! Uang Luhan, kita butuh uang bukannya membuang uang."

Saat itu ayahnya juga menyakitinya. Tangan pria itu tidak lagi menangkup pipinya seolah Luhan adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, ia menampar keras-keras pipi Luhan. Termasuk juga, menghancurkan hati Luhan. Membuat gadis itu perlahan-lahan membenci kedua orang tuanya.

"Bekerja lah, itu akan lebih berguna." Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali yang dirasakan ayahnya. Beliau hanya sedikit terkejut dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkannya bersama ibunya yang tidak lama meninggalkannya setelah mengucap kata yang sama seperti yang diucapkan ayahnya.

Mereka meninggalkan Luhan bersama kebencian yang semakin berkembang besar di dalam hati gadis itu, serta air mata yang perlahan mengering bersama perasaannya. Tidak bisa untuk mengalir lagi.

Karena itulah, Luhan memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah orang tuanya saja–selagi ia tidak punya hal berguna lain untuk dikerjakan selain membersihkan rumah–dan bekerja di sebuah toko roti. Hanya pekerjaan itu yang bisa dicapainya. Sedikit-sedikit ia menabung untuk membetulkan beberapa bagian rumahnya. Luhan berhasil, dengan tabungan yang dikumpulkannya bertahun-tahun, ia bisa membuat rumahnya dalam kategori _"layak tinggal"_ daripada sebelumnya.

Setelah mencuci piring bekas ia dan ibunya makan, Luhan mencuci tangannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Gadis itu lalu menemukan ibunya memakai baju, sepatu, dan parfum mahal. Mungkin saja, hadiah dari salah satu pelanggannya.

Ibunya membuka pintu, sedikir, namun, Luhan melihat sedan hitam mahal terparkir di rumah mereka. "Aku akan menemani tuan _Lee_ kepesta koleganya. Jagalah rumah sampai ayahmu pulang."

Luhan mengangguk kaku, omong-omong ayahnya kini bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan dan pulang larut malam untuk mendapat upah besar. Enam tahun berlalu, dan sepertinya kedua orang tuanya sudah mulai bisa berpikir untuk kehidupan mereka. Ayahnya sudah mulai mengurangi botol soju yang diminumnya, ibunya berhenti melayani pria dengan kenikmatan bersetubuh, ia hanya menjadi teman kencan untuk pria-pria yang merasa bosan dengan istrinya. Atau wanita bayaran untuk pergi ke pesta menemani pria tua yang masih melajang.

Satu situasi yang tidak pernah dimengerti Luhan selama ini hanyalah, ayahnya setuju-setuju saja mendapati istrinya bekerja melayani pria lain atau bahkan suami orang.

Entahlah Luhan lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya daripada harus berpikir alasan ayahnya tidak menceraikan ibunya. Luhan mengambil _smartphonenya_ , bukan keluaran terbaru, namun setidaknya satu-satunya saksi kalau ia pernah menjadi gadis kaya yang dihormati dan dicemburui gadis-gadis seusianya. Perempuan itu membuka satu situs _chatting_ , menyeringai begitu menemukan banyak akun pria tidak dikenalnya mengajak ia mengobrol.

Toh, walau sudah jadi gelandangan, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Gadis kaya yang cantik, berotak pintar, dan _binal_.

Itu baru Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meneguk habis gelas _cocktail_ nya yang ke tiga. Ia tidak berniat untuk mabuk. Pemuda itu masih cukup sadar untuk mengendarai mobilnya pulang, berbeda jauh dengan Jongin. Jongin menghabiskan –entah berapa gelas– _vodka_ dan justru terlihat lebih frustasi dari pada Sehun.

"Hei bung kau tidak pulang?" Jongin bertanya diselingi cegukan dan aroma _vodka_ yang pekat dari mulutnya.

Sehun meludah pada wajah seorang gadis cantik dibawahnya–kalau tidak salah bernama Krystal–yang asyik memberi _blowjob_ pada penis delapan inci nya, _hell Sehun bangga pada ukuran penisnya_. "Ini baru setengah satu malam Jongin, mungkin aku pulang jam dua nanti." Jawab Sehun, sambil membenamkan penisnya semakin dalam ke kerongkongan Krystal, kalau bisa, sampai gadis itu tidak mampu bicara.

Ini kesempatan langka, Sehun memberikan penisnya untuk 'dimainkan'. Sehun biasanya hanya membiarkan mereka mendesah dan menggodanya, tidak untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. _Well_ , gadis-gadis itu melakukannya dengan kehendak mereka sendiri, Sehun tidak pernah memaksa, meminta, atau lebih parah lagi, memohon pada mereka.

"Bangun kan aku kalau kau sudah selesai dan mau pulang.. hun," sahut Jongin, sebelum mulai tidur pulas di sofa empuk yang ada di pojokan _club_ tempat mereka biasa minum atau berkencan sebentar bersama gadis-gadis kesepian –tentunya, jalang–disini dan mendapat sedikit pelayanan mereka.

Sehun hanya bergumam, ia sibuk menekan-nekan kepala Krystal. Ia biasanya tidak sejahat ini. Sehun selalu mendapat tekanan besar begitu mendengar sesuatu tentang ibunya, dan biasanya untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya Sehun akan melakukan hal ini.

 _Blowjob_ , maksudnya. Sekali lagi, Sehun menegaskan kalau, ia belum pernah memasuki lubang seseorang.

"Akh!" Krystal mengerang, terpaksa memuntahkan penis Sehun… _well,_ saat Sehun sama sekali belum mendapat _cum-_ nya. Gadis itu tersedak dan merasa hampir mati. Krystal terbatuk-batuk cukup lama, bibirnya yang bisa dibilang indah tampak seperti baru ditinju oleh seseorang.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Krystal, mengusap air mata gadis itu. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu,"

Walau masih terbatuk hebat, Krystal tersenyum menatap Sehun. Ini lah salah satu alasan mengapa gadis-gadis yang pernah memberi _voice sex_ atau _blowjob_ pada pemuda itu tidak bisa untuk tidak ketagihan. Karena, sekeras apapun Sehun menghujam tengorokan mereka atau memberi mereka kata-kata kasar dan kotor, di akhir Sehun tetap memberi mereka perlakuan lembut.

Krystal merapikan celana Sehun. Gadis itu memberi sentilan nakal sebagai salam perpisahan pada _balls_ Sehun sebelum memasukan kembali penis pemuda itu ke dalam celananya yang terlihat sesak. Sehun menarik pinggang Krystal, membuatnya terduduk tepat di selangkangan Sehun. Krystal mendesah begitu vaginanya bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan celana Sehun yang terasa kasar.

Omong-omong sejak tadi, Krystal ada dalam keadaan _bottom less._

"Kau gadis tercantik yang ku lihat disini," Sehun berujar, ia mengerti begitu Krystal mencium pipinya, Gadis itu bertanya.

"Ehm… semua gadis cantik sir."

"Sudah tidak sakit, eh?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Krystal, menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Krystal mengangguk, tangan gadis itu menyentuh lembut dagu Sehun. "Sedikit. Kau tahu? Ada sebuah situs _chatting_ dimana kau bisa mengajak salah satu–atau kalau mau, seluruh– pengguna situs itu untuk , yah, kau tahu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

Sehun menepis tangan Krystal, ia mengangkat pinggang gadis itu, mendudukannya di celah kecil sofa, yang memisahkannya dan Jongin. Sebelum menjawab, "Menarik, apa banyak peminatnya?"

"Lumayan, aku salah satunya. Kau benar Sehun, _phone sex_ itu menyenangkan." Sahut Krystal, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengambil botol _vodka_ yang masih tersisa sedikit milik Jongin di meja tepat didepan mereka.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka juga menyediakan pesan suara?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir mereka bodoh dengan mau-mau saja hanya memakai ketikan? Kau gila. Itu bukan _phone sex._ " Jawab Krystal, gadis itu menyeringai kearah Sehun, mengedipkan matanya nakal. "Mau coba bergabung?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

God aku tahu bersambungnya ga etis banget-_-

Ini _my first hunhan's fanfic_ karena buat satu alasan aku ga pernah buat ff HunHan haha. So, aku butuh masukan dari kalian semua. Review, fav, foll/? jadi ya? Haha. Aku selalu butuh kritikan buat jadi lebih baik.

Enjoy guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Process**

 **Main / HunHan**

 **Rated / M / GS**

 **Warning for sexual content, bromance, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Good Start**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hbkxx**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?" Sehun menyela keras, pemuda itu melemparkan ponsel Krystal ke meja club yang kini penuh dengan kulit kacang bekas kunyahan Krystal.

Serius, gadis itu mengunyah kulit kacang.

Krystal mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa kata pada _Direct Messages_ situs kelam tersebut. Sebelum, menyuruh Sehun kembali mulai _berbincang_ bersama seorang pengguna yang mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol, meneruskan pesan yang sudah dikirimkannya pada seorang pengguna lain. Tidak banyak, mungkin hanya sepuluh atau dua belas atau entahlah. Memangnya ia mau menghitung berapa banyak orang yang mengajak Sehun mengobrol?

Sehun mendengus malas, namun, minatnya seolah kembali begitu melihat cara _honeybee_ membalas pesannya, _well…_ Krystal punya selera bagus memilih teman mengobrol.

"Kau tahu? Beruntung sekali _honeybee_ mengajakmu _bicara._ "

"Apa yang begitu istimewa dari wanita penggemar _phone sex?"_

Krystal hampir memukul kepala Sehun dengan botol _vodka_ yang baru di pesannya, sebelum menjawab dengan nada sindiran yang dalam pada suaranya. "Istimewanya.. kau menyukainya," Krystal bersandar di pundak Sehun sambil menenggak _vodka_ yang terasa pedas di tenggorokannya, " _honeybee_ cukup terkenal. Ia punya reputasi bagus sebagai pengguna paling aktif yang _hot,_ "

"Darimana kau tahu?" ujar Sehun, simpulan kalau pemuda itu ragu, begitu jelas terdengar.

"Semua pengguna _Black Pearl_ tahu itu Sehun," Krystal mengecap lidahnya, merasa _vodka_ saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk pagi ini. "setiap bulan situs akan mengumumkan siapa pengguna paling aktif dan _hot_. Keuntungannya, itu bisa membuatmu terkenal dan punya banyak _teman._ "

"Kau tidak perlu pusing-pusing mencari teman mengobrol seperti saat ini, tapi, sepertinya kalau itu akun pria, beda urusannya. Biasanya banyak wanita yang mengajakmu mengobrol," tambah Krystal gadis itu semakin menyamankan posisinya di pundak Sehun "seperti milikmu misalnya."

Sehun mengambil botol _vodka_ Krystal, menghentikan gadis itu mabuk. "Untukmu juga, kurasa, Banyak yang mengajakmu mengobrol Krys," imbuh Sehun, sambil meminum sedikit _vodka_ rampasannya.

"Kau tahu? _honeybee_ dan _redorchid_ yang paling terkenal di sana," Sahut Krystal, sambil menarik lebar seringainya, menunjukan ia benar-benar bangga.

Sehun terkekeh dan menarik gemas hidung mancung Krystal, "Itu kau? _redorchid?_ "

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu aku hebat, _sir._ " Krystal balik mencubit pinggang Sehun "Dekatilah _honeybee_ ia mungkin bakal jadi partner yang lebih hebat daripada Seolhyun."

Mendapat anggukan Sehun sebagai jawaban, Krystal merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sehun. Ia nyaris tertawa keras saat sepintas melihat isi percakapan bodoh Sehun dan _honeybee_. Sebelum, menelpon jasa supir pengganti. "Aku menghubungi supir pengganti, pulanglah bersama Jongin dan tidur di mobil. Aku akan tidur di kamar _club…_ tidak usah khawatir." Krystal lalu mengusap wajah Sehun, saat pemuda itu duduk tegak dan tampak akan menyangkal keputusannya.

" _Club_ ini milik ayahku, oke?" Selanjutnya, Krystal terkekeh untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini.

 _._

 _ **honeybee : Hello babe, wanna have a chitchat with me?:***_

 _ **iridescence : Baby bee? It's my pleasure :***_

 _ **honeybee : Well apa masih perlu berlaku polos? Kau anak baru eh?**_

 _ **iridescence : Temanku bilang seluruh pengguna situs mendapat pemberutahuan soal orang yang baru masuk. Kau tahu aku anak baru.**_

 _ **honeybee : Haha aku hanya tertarik dengan username mu, iridescence? Sweet boy.**_

 _ **iridescence : Permainan dan warna adalah soal wanita. I'm a player.**_

 _ **honeybee : And I love the game. By the way.**_

 _ **iridescence : Tunggulah permainanku, sayang. Aku yakin kau menyukainya.**_

 _ **honeybee : Aku sudah bermain dengan banyak pria, tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu kalau mau menjadikanku, slave? Mungkin haha.**_

 _ **iridescence : Benarkah? Kau berpengalaman kalau begitu. Percaya padaku sayang, aku master yang hebat.**_

 _ **honeybee : Kutunggu nanti malam. Kau tahu? lubangku sudah gatal dan megharapkan sodokkan virtualmu membuatnya berhenti berkedut dan tidur pulas dengan puas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Dahulu, ibunya adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah Sehun kenal.

Namun, saat mendapati jet pribadi ayahnya menabrak tebing, jatuh, dan terbakar lima tahun lalu– menabrak dan jatuh karena cuaca buruk, tenang, tidak ada yang membajak, menembak atau terserahlah, oke? – yang bahkan, sampai detik ini jasad ayahnya beserta kru pesawat belum bisa ditemukan. Karena, Pesawat itu benar-benar hancur. Bangkainya sulit diangkut karena pecah sehabis menabrak kerasnya tebing gunung, serta jasad mereka tidak bisa dievakuasi untuk dimakamkan dengan layak karena jatuh ke jurang yang dalamnya bahkan sulit untuk dihitung.

Ibunya menjadi depresi dan hancur untuk kemudian menggila.

Wanita itu benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Semangat hidupnya habis dan beliau nyaris kehilangan akal. Nyonya Oh menjalani masa terapi jiwa sekitar setengah tahun, karena dengan dukungan moral yang diberikan kedua anaknya, ia bisa tersadar dan pulih lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Nyonya Oh setelah ia tersadar kembali. Beliau berubah. Tidak memahami kedua anaknya seperti bagaimana seharusnya seorang ibu. Ia memberikan tanggung jawab penuh pada Sehun untuk mengelola perusahaan utama dan membuatnya nyaris segila ibunya. Tentu bukan hal mudah mengelola perusahaan besar diusiamu yang masih belasan tahun.

Setidaknya Sehun masih lebih baik, ia sudah cukup bisa menerima pekerjaan yang begitu berat diusianya saat itu. Ia pemuda pintar yang bisa memanfaatkan kekuasaannya, punya teman yang bisa diandalkan dan sekretaris kepercayaan ayahnya–yang kebetulan tidak ikut perjalanan dinas maut bersama ayahnya, karena anaknya menikah hari itu–juga membantunya, menangani masalah, mengambil keputusan untuk kelangsungan perusahaan warisan keluarganya.

Sedangkan adiknya, Oh Shella. Dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlalu jenius. Dewan sekolah menyatakan ia seharusnya tidak bersekolah di tingkat _junior school_ saat otaknya setara mereka yang ada di universitas. Shella mempunyai ingatan fotografis yang memungkinkannya mengingat _detail_ dari semua yang dilihatnya, didengarnya, dibacanya. Beruntungnya, gadis itu lebih menyukai membaca buku berat koleksi ayahnya daripada buku-buku ringan untuk remaja seusianya.

Tentu saja, seharusnya orang tua bangga melihat anaknya memiliki hal langka yang belum tentu dimiliki anak lain. Namun, ibunya tidak seperti ibu-ibu lain. Wanita itu justru merasa malu. Dan jalan keluar yang bisa dipikirkan otak _sempurna_ wanita itu adalah, menjadikan Shella direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan mereka. Dengan itu, Nyonya Oh dapat sedikit membanggakan Shella di depan teman-temannya yang justru memberi tatapan prihatin saat melontarkan pujian palsu mereka.

Sehun mungkin bisa dibilang lebih menyayangi adiknya ketimbang ibu hebatnya. Jadi, mendapati wanita itu di apartemennya jam delapan pagi lewat sepuluh menit, bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Untuk apa kesini? Ku pikir Shella sudah mengatakannya kalau aku akan menemuimu hari ini,"

"Ya. Gadis bodoh itu mengatakannya, tapi memang siapa yang mau percaya pada omongannya? Bicaranya persis seseorang yang tidak lulus sekolah. Makan sup mu Sehun."

Jangan salahkan Sehun kalau ia memang bermuka dua. Ia membenci kehadiran ibunya, namun, menerima sup buatan ibunya dengan senang hati. Sehun pemuda yang pulang larut dan kelaparan, mendapat sup hangat di pagi hari merupakan suatu kehormatan. Ia tidak akan menolak masakan ibunya.

Sehun hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk menghabiskan sup dan nasi hangat yang dibawa ibunya, ia benar-benar mengantuk dan kenyang saat ini. Sehun berharap bisa kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, kalau saja yang ada di apartemennya saat ini bukan lah Nyonya Oh sinting dan sayangnya, wanita yang memberinya kehidupan. "Apa maumu?"

Nyonya Oh menghela napas dan tersenyum miring, beliau membereskan peralatan makan Sehun sebelum menjawab dengan suara lirih, "Aku _lintah darat_ sekarang."

Sehun melebarkan matanya, tidak benar-benar lebar sampai matanya nyaris keluar, tentu saja. Tapi cukup membuktikan seberapa kagetnya ia, "Kau bercanda! Apa maksudmu?"

"Uhm… Sehun aku meminjamkan uang kita karena aku takut mungkin aku membakarnya, aku meminjamkan tanpa bunga, namun, mereka kurang berpendidikan Sehun. Mereka justru meminjam lebih banyak lagi padahal tahu kalau membayar setengah nya saja mereka tidak akan bisa."

Nyonya Oh tersentak begitu Sehun bangkit dan memeluknya seerat mungkin, dadanya sesak, namun, hatinya menghangat tanpa wanita itu sadari. Sehun sendiri memeluk ibunya dengan susah payah menahan air matanya, ia tidak sebajingan itu untuk menghiraukan ibunya yang sepertinya sedikit terkena gangguan mental. Harapannya bertambah, bukan hanya sekedar keajaiban kalau dirinya bisa menemukan jasad sang ayah, tapi juga mengembalikan ibu yang disayanginya.

"Untuk semua yang akan kau lakukan, bicarakanlah lebih awal denganku," kata Sehun tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi rasa hormatnya, tidaklah berlebihan kalau ia menyuruh ibunya membicarakan terlebih dulu apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan, setidaknya Sehun dapat diam-diam mengontrol keinginan mutlak ibunya. Ia lalu menjauhkan diri, mencium lembut kening ibunya. Memberi rasa aman pada wanita rapuh dihadapannya.

"Dan juga… kumohon perlakukan Shella lebih baik,"

"Tidak." Nyonya Oh menjauhkan dirinya menatap Sehun tajam, diiringi geraman rendah dan hembusan napas cepat. "Ia membunuh ayah mu Sehun! Ia membunuh suamiku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Datang ke kantornya dalam keadaan lusuh dan menyedihkan, Sehun tahu kalau seharusnya ia menunda _meeting_ hari ini. Mereka tidak akan membahas hal-hal yang begitu penting, hanya saja, meneruskan diskusi tentang produk baru yang pembicaraannya ditunda kemarin.

"Hai Sehun, sepertinya pagimu cukup hancur."

"Diamlah Jongin dan cepat mulai."

"Kau yakin? Ayolah Sehun kau tidak akan fokus," ujar Jongin, megetuk-ngetuk pensil mekaniknya diatas meja Sehun. "kalau mau aku akan membiarkanmu tidur, eh , dua puluh menit."

"Mari bicarakan lebih dulu, wakili aku di _meeting_ kali ini. Aku akan tidur dua puluh menit lalu membaca dan menandatangani berkas lainnya Jongin,"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, ia tidak mau lembur untuk menemani Sehun menangani berkas-berkasnya, dan ide untuk mewakili pemuda itu sepertinya cukup bagus. "Yah… baiklah,"

"Seperti yang kita tahu, musim semi akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan Sehun kau mendengarku? Tidurlah. Aku akan mewakilimu dan setelahnya mari membeli _bubble tea_ ,"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun bangun dari lipatan tangannya di meja kerja, matanya mengedip-ngedip menjijikan, "Jalankan intinya saja di rapat nanti. Aku akan menyelesaikan berkasnya dengan cepat,"

"Bagaikan sebuah kerikil di mesin yang sensitif, atau retakan di salah satu lensa berteknologi tinggi, semua itu tidak akan lebih mengganggu dibandingkan perasaan yang begitu kuat di dalam dirimu pagi ini, ada apa gerangan Sehun?"

Mendengar perkataan puitis Jongin, Sehun terdiam. Entah merasa geli, atau, seperti biasa, ketika pemuda itu enggan memberi tahu sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia lebih memilih menarik beberapa dokumen, dan mengambil penanya.

"Sehun, sahabatku," kata Jongin lagi, "kurasa _vodka_ dan amukan Kyungsoo tadi pagi mengubah cara bicaraku, namun, inti dari perkataan cerdasku adalah, kau sepertinya mengalami masalah _morning sick_ kau hamil, eh?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kebas, "Tidak Mr. Kim. Aku _menghamili_ bukan _dihamili_ pekerjaanmu banyak hari ini karena kutugaskan kau untuk mewakiliku seharian ini, dan aku, disini, bersama tumpukan berkas kesayanganmu."

Jongin mengangkat selembar kertas ditangannya, kertas itu bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan tangannya. "Kertas ini berisi daftar tugasmu, _meeting_ , tinjauan cabang dan blablabla… kau bilang aku harus mewakilimu?"

"Memang," Sehun cepat-cepat meneruskan perkataannya saat mendapati Jongin seolah siap mengebirinya. "Jangan khawatir Jongin. Aku akan menggantinya dengan _pizza_ , _starbuck_ , dan semua yang kau mau, _gratis."_

"Oke, Kau bos yang hebat Sehun. Sampai jumpa jam empat sore atau lebih mungkin," Jongin melonjak dari kursinya, dengan langkah cepat ia membuka pintu dan cepat-cepat keluar. Siluetnya terlihat dari jendela besar ruangan sehun yang ditutup tirai tipis buatan jepang, suaranyanya bersenandung kecil mengecil seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin jauh.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan dokumennya. Dengan pekerjaannya, pemuda itu seolah melupakan perilaku ibunya yang mungkin membahayakan nyawa adik kecil yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir saja terbenam.

Saat itu Luhan sedang menguap beberapa kali, ia biasanya tidak _online_ sampai nyaris pukul setengah empat pagi dan menahan kantuk di tempat kerjanya. Ini semua gara-gara teman mengobrolnya tadi malam, pemain baru berakun _unik_. Semua pemuda ingin terlihat jantan dihadapan seorang perempuan, dan sekarang, kutanya kau memang ada pemuda yang ingin terlihat jantan justru menamai akunnya _permainan warna?_

Ingin rasanya Luhan tertawa keras sampai air matanya mengalir. Ia seorang perempuan dewasa yang benar-benar mengerti apa arti _dewasa_. Luhan mengira, seseorang dibalik akun yang diajaknya mengobrol , hanyalah bocah _Senior School_ kurang kerjaan dan seorang pecandu hal-hal berbau _porno_.

Remaja jaman sekarang memang begitu, _kan_?

Hormon jahilnya seolah bangkit kembali, Luhan berpikir kalau ia bisa mengerjai seorang bocah. Akunnya cukup terkenal disitus itu, Luhan membayangkan kalau bocah itu pasti kegirangan mendapatkannya sebagai teman mengobrol.

Dugaannya seolah makin kuat, saat pesannya mengakhiri obrolan tadi malam. Luhan yakin bocah itu tertidur dalam selimut besar dikamarnya yang hangat. Luhan seolah tidak sabar menunggu malam, ia ingin kembali mengerjai bocah malang itu. Karena sayangnya, Luhan hanya bisa _online_ saat malam–dan terkadang sampai pagi, seperti kemarin–ia sedikit berharap bisa kembali mengerjai bocah itu.

Menggodanya dengan rangkaian kata penuh gairah dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi _horny_ berat. _Good idea baby Lu._

"Halo noona?"

Luhan mengerjap, ia lalu berdehem sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Ketahuan sedang mengantuk dengan pikiran-pikiran _jorok_ diotaknya, merupakan pelanggaran etika bekerja. Luhan lalu membungkuk hormat meminta permintaan maaf dari dua orang pemuda didepannya. Salah satu pemuda tertawa geli saat ia membungkuk, pemuda yang sama yang menyadarkannya kalau ia melamun dan mengantuk di tempat kerja. Namun, tentu saja Luhan punya alasan untuk mengantuk disini, ia kurang tidur dan bangun sangat pagi untuk membersihkan rumah, mengantar susu, kembali ke rumah kecilnya, lalu bersiap kembali pergi dengan kereta ke café tempatnya bekerja dari siang hingga pukul sembilan malam.

Walau ada alasan dibaliknya, Luhan tetap saja merasa ia baru menghancurkan pikiran indahnya kalau dirinyalah gadis paling jenius se antero asia timur, _well…_ sebelum tanpa sengaja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong dua _choco bubble tea,"_

"Tentu saja, bagaimana dengan teman anda tuan?"

"Kau pikir aku akan minum dua gelas? Kau butuh istirahat nona." Pemuda itu kembali menertawakannnya, kalau tidak ingat pemuda ini menertawakannya karna ia betulan bodoh, sudah pasti Luhan akan menampar keras-keras pipi pemuda, yang, omong-omong kulitnya agak gelap dari orang Korea kebanyakan.

Apa ia boleh menertawakan balik pelanggannya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu menarik dan _bodoh,_ sepertinya pegawai baru. _"_

Jongin meminum _choco bubble tea_ nya, pandangannya tidak lepas darsi pelayan sekaligus kasir yang sepertinya kurang tidur, ini serius, apa sih yang dilakukannya tadi malam? Jujur saja, Jongin seorang yang tergila-gila soal kesempurnaan. Kalau ia jadi pemilik toko roti, café atau apalah tempat ini, ia sudah pasti memecat gadis itu.

Seseorang tidak boleh melamun, mengkhayal, apalagi terledor saat bekerja. Kau pikir kau seorang _novelis_ yang kerjaannya memang mengkhayal, _huh_?

"Kau kembali ke cara bicara normal dan kritikan tajammu, setelah beberapa jam lalu kita bertemu di ruanganku dan kau tidak seperti itu. Oh! Sepertinya kau harus menemuinya lagi, Jongin pesankan aku roti kosong." Sebaliknya, Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Dimata Jongin, ia mungkin sama mengantuknya seperti gadis itu. Karena, memang itu yang terjadi, ia butuh tidur setelah tidur paginya diusik dengan _meeting_ –yang ternyata diwakili Jongin, sedangkan ia sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas menyebalkan–dan kehadiran tiba-tiba ibunya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, ia memanggil pelayan lain. Detik ini juga, ia merasakan perasaan berbeda soal pelayan kacau itu. "Tolong satu roti kosong,"

Saat roti kosongnya tiba, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat segar setelah tidur untuk beberapa menit yang begitu singkat, "Kau selalu tahu cara menaikkan _mood_ ku,"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu yang menyebalkan Sehun," Jongin mengambil sedikit roti ditangan Sehun, memakannya, sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya. "kau butuh _bubble tea_ dan roti kosong, disini."

"Yah, kau tahu? roti dan _bubble tea_ disini yang paling hebat,"

"Dan jaraknya dua mil dari kantor kita,"

"Kau berpikir untuk kupecat sekarang?"

"Siapa takut? Kau mau jadwalmu hancur kalau sekretaris barumu tidak kompeten sepertiku? Habis riwayatmu."

Sehun memutar bola mata jengah, mengacak rambut Jongin dan memilih untuk diam sambil menghabiskan roti kosongnya lalu mengecap dalam-dalam rasa _bubble tea_ nya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan memecatmu, aku kasihan soal calon istrimu kalau kau seorang pengangguran. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak kesini Jongin, akhir tahun kemarin mungkin? Itu terakhir kalinya sebelum ini."

Mendengus sebal, Jongin merapihkan rambutnya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Lupakanlah. Kau beneran bergabung di _Black Pearl,_ eh?"

Sehun mengangguk, kalau Jongin tidak mengangkat topik ini, ia mungkin saja lupa memberitahunya–tunggu dulu, lalu darimana Jongin tahu?

"Berhenti memasang tampang heranmu, itu menjijikan Sehun," kali ini, giliran Jongin yang memutar bola matanya, "krystal mengirimiku pesan saat _meeting_ tadi."

"Ah ya," Sehun kembali mengangguk-angguk, ia mungkin akan melakukan itu sampai kepalanya nyaris lepas.

"Kau tidak takut kalau dibalik ketikan manja dan cerdas khas wanita, ternyata, di baliknya seorang pria berotot yang berniat menjebakmu menjadi seorang _gay_ atau menjual organ tubuhmu?" tanya Jongin, yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai tuduhan sinting.

Sehun melebarkan matanya, ia tidak beniat untuk diam lebih lama lagi. "Itu diberitahukan kalau kau mengobrol dengan seorang pria atau wanita. Saat mendaftar mereka meminta nomor kartu identitas resmimu, kau tidak bisa terdaftar kalau itu tidak benar-benar resmi, mereka canggih, oke? yah, kau tahu, untuk menghindari _human trafficking_ , penipuan identitas, dan hal sinting lain, walau identitas aslimu dilarang untuk disebar setidaknya mereka bakal menemukanmu kalau kau melakukan hal-hal _menyimpang_ , namun, tentu saja menyimpang disini tidak termasuk mengubah orientasimu. "

"Padahal aku mengharap kau jadi seorang _gay,"_ imbuh Jongin, tertawa-tawa gila dengan suara keras seolah tidak punya urat malu.

"Apa salahnya menjadi seeorang gay? Itu pilihan hidup. Pilihan menyimpang atau tetap lurus. Taat atau tidaknya seseorang, kita tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka, _lesbian, gay, bisex, transgender,_ apa peduli kita? Kalau mau kita bisa jadi seperti mereka, kalau tidak cukup hargai mereka, sama seperti kita menghargai mereka yang _normal,_ "

Jongin menghentikan tawanya, ia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Menyadari kalau Sehun tidak menangkap omongannya sebagai candaan, "Kau terlalu serius bung, maksudku apa reaksi nyonya Oh nanti? Tapi sepertinya kita tidak perlu melanjutkan ini. Topik nya begitu serius Sehun,"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku," Sehun mengocok gelas _bubble tea_ nya, berharap masih tersisa sedikit untuknya "bicara soal ibuku, ia mendatangi apartemen ku tadi pagi."

"Benarkah? Itu sebabnya kau datang lebih awal? Yah aku tidak mengalami _dimensia_ dan melupakan omonganmu yang bilang akan datang jam sepuluh, jangan pasang muka idiotmu lagi!" jerit Jongin, karena, jujur saja, Sehun menyebalkan dengan caranya sendiri. Dan hanya Jongin yang memahami apa maksud dibalik _cara Sehun sendiri_ , ia tidak pernah mau mengungkapkan alasannya yang sudah pasti sinting dan tidak bisa diterima otak sehat manusia.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan, memesan satu gelas _choco bubble tea_ lagi, sebelum berujar "Ibuku jadi agak _sentimental_ saat aku memintanya menjaga Shella lebih baik, ia mulai menjerit, meraung, dan menangis."

Jongin bertepuk tangan pelan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, dalam imajinasinya, Nyonya Oh mungkin menghancurkan apartemen Sehun yang bersih dan rapi terawat. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka, kalau Nyonya Oh justru akan dalam keadaan terharu yang pastinya menyedihkan, dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gatal untuk menyuntikan beberapa _cc_ obat bius. "Ibumu luar biasa,"

"Aku belum memanggilnya ibu sampai sekarang,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah ia sudah sedikit lebih baik?

"Tidak Jongin," Sehun merendahkan dududuknya, pundaknya melorot dan dahinya mengkerut sedikit. "ia kurang lebih sama, dan aku masih enggan memanggilnya ibu."

Biarpun sudah menduga hal ini, sebelum Sehun menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya, Jongin tetap saja merasa terkejut. Ia mengenal keluarga Sehun sama baiknya dengan Jongin mengenal keluarganya sendiri. "Kupikir… perkembangannya agak lebih baik Sehun, tapi sepertinya tidak sebaik perkembangan perlakuannya pada Shella."

Mereka saling menatap, berada dalam kondisi serius yang jarang terjadi agaknya sedikit membuat mereka canggung. Bunyi geseran kursi Sehun memecah keheningan, pemuda itu bangkit, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin. "Mau tidak mau mari lembur dan dapatkan sabtu ringan tanpa pekerjaan besok, aku sudah berbekal _bubble tea_."

Jongin ikut berdiri, tersenyum geli dan melupakan untuk mengutarakan penolakan lembur bersama orang semesum Oh Sehun. "Asal benar-benar bekerja. Aku tidak menerima untuk menemanimu bermain _phone sex_ bersama partner mu di _Black Pearl_ atau siapapun itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Kayanya aku emang ga jago bikin tbc -_-

Oh! _Sorry for late update_ , sebenernya aku punya jadwal sendiri kl ff ini upnya hari jum'at tapi gimana ya banyak kendala lol uh pokoknya aku minta maaf banget. Aku juga seneng banget liat respon yang kaliankasih, makasih banyak buat yg udh review, fav, foll atau sekedar baca haha. Aku ga terlalu masalahin _silent_ _reader_ sih, karena maksa2 kalian review itu takutnya reviewnya ga tulus/? Tapi lain lagi kl cerita ini bisa bikin kalian review sendirinya, _kind of sweet_ uhh.

Enjoy Guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Process**

 **Main / HunHan**

 **Rated / M / GS**

 **Warning for sexual content, bromance, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Closer**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hbkxx**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan awal yang baik di bulan april.

Rencananya mengerjai _iridescence_ gagal. Luhan merasa kalau memang sudah takdir nya untuk dikecewakan. Saat merasa tertarik, disitulah ia dipaksa untuk kembali. Kembali menjadi _honeybee_ yang tidak punya perasaan, yang bermain dengan semua pria. Kalau nanti _iridescence_ datang dan kembali mengajaknya mengobrol, ingat kan Luhan untuk menghiraukan bocah itu.

Ia kesal sekali.

Jangan menuduhnya sembarangan. Luhan hanya merasa tertarik dengan nama-nama unik, bukan berarti ia perempuan gampangan yang hanya mengobrol sebentar lalu langsung merasakan _fetish_ pada ketikan seseorang, _ayolah._

Yah, tapi, tidak seburuk itu sebenarnya. Karena hari ini ia libur dan berencana hanya diam di rumah. Berharap bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan menyegarkan otaknya yang masih penuh dengan fantasi seks. Sisa permainan tadi malam yang belum ia selesaikan semua.

Beberapa tepukkan pada pipinya membangunkan Luhan dari mimpi dengan pengaruh otaknya yangmasih terbawa-bawa _sexual chatting_ nya tadi malam. Saat terbangun dan menemukan ibunya di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya, dengan alis mata tebal yang menjorok tajam serta matanya yang terlihat sayu dan lelah, saat itu juga Luhan merasa daerah bawahnya benar-benar licin oleh lendir, yang dirasanya masih terus keluar. Perjalanan malamnya, benar-benar erotis.

"Ibu ada sedikit urusan, jangan bermalas-malasan dan bangun siang begini lagi. Ayahmu sudah pergi tadi pagi, ia mengambil pekerjaan tambahan. Bersihkan rumah dan buat makan siang untuk kita, ibu akan pulang dan mari bicarakan beberapa hal penting,"

Setelah berujar, ibunya pergi dari kamarnya begitu memastikan Luhan sudah benar-benar bangun dan tidak akan kembali tidur. Namun, wanita itu tidak sama sekali menyadari, Luhan tidak mendengar, enggan mengerti dan melakukan perkataannya. Anak gadisnya justru merasa gelisah serta membutuhkan sesuatu.

Luhan terperanjat saat mendengar ponsel nya berbunyi pelan, jujur saja, ia sedang melamun dengan banyak persoalan dalam otaknya. Rumahnya sepi dan kosong, memungkinkan ia mendengar apa pun yang bisa didengarnya. Luhan meremas keras dadanya, begitu membaca pesan yang ditampilkan dilayar ponselnya, birahi nya memuncak dan ia ingin sedikit memuaskan dirinya.

 _ **iridescence : Maaf aku tidak bersama mu tadi malam eenzaam meisje, sebagai gantinya mari bermain sebentar. Remas dadamu dan aku akan mengisap nya agar jadi lebih besar. Biarkan aku mendominasimu dan mendesahlah hanya untuk ku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Seolhyun, seorang model yang dicintai Korea Selatan. Dia seorang gadis dengan tubuh langsing seindah tulip bagai tanpa celah, tinggi ideal yang menawan, wajah rupawan dengan pesona khas wanita Korea, lengkap dengan bibir merah mudanya yang cantik dan suara lirih yang menyejukkan seolah ia memiliki cipratan dari pesona ratu inggris.

Bukan hal aneh bila kau menemukannya berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa pakaian lengkap di apartemen mewah Oh Sehun, kalau kau kau tahu, dimalam sebelumnya pria itu lembur dengan menyibuk kan diri bersama pekerjaannya. Beberapa orang mengetahui mereka punya semacam hubungan aneh yang cukup intim, tapi terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Seolhyun gadis yang rela menghabiskan suaranya untuk bermain _voice sex_ dan beronani bersama Sehun setiap pemuda itu selesai lembur. Ia seorang _virgin_ yang berharap banyak untuk menjadi kekasih Sehun, bersama lubangnya yang siap Seolhyun berikan. Namun, entah untuk alasan apa Sehun selalu menolak dirinya.

Tidak apa-apa. Selama Seolhyun masih bisa melihat wajah Sehun seusai _orgasme_ dan sesekali meng _isap_ miliknya. Wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua diatas Sehun itu dapat merasakan kepuasan tersendiri untuk dirinya, yang terlalu dalam mencintai Sehun. Seolhyun juga mendapat keuntungan dengan selalu menjadi model untuk produk-produk perusahaan Sehun.

Selain tentang menolak dirinya, Seolhyun punya rasa penasaran yang dalam mengapa Sehun hanya menginginkan ia disaat pemuda itu selesai lembur. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Karena, ia ingin bersama Sehun setiap hari. Sehun tentu bukan termasuk orang yang setiap hari dan selalu ada di lokasi pemotretan Seolhyun –walaupun, ia melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk produk yang dikeluarkan perusahaan pemuda itu– membuatnya kesulitan untuk hanya melihat wajah dan mendengar suara Sehun yang selalu terdengar bijaksana dan penuh wibawa.

Seolah suara pemuda itu, menjadi obat penenang yang hebat untuk semua wanita, terutama dirinya.

"Ini jarang terjadi _sir_ kau lebih memilih ponselmu dan mengabaikanku?" tanya Seolhyun, dengan hanya memakai celana dalam dan _bra_ di dadanya yang tidak dikaitkan, sambil meminum sebotol susu pisang.

"Diam lah Seolhyun. Aku sedang sibuk," imbuh Sehun, ia duduk di sofa empuk ruang tengah apartemennya, dengan dada bidang serta perut dengan _abs_ sempurna disentuh langsung udara dingin musim semi. Sehun hanya memakai _boxer_ abu-abu pucat keluaran _calvin klein_ nya. Sesekali ia tampak berpikir sebelum mengetik sesuatu dengan semangat menggebu serta seringai lebar diwajahnya yang membuat pria itu terlihat semakin _seksi_.

Seolhyun membuang botol susunya, gadis itu menghampiri lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun. Kepalanya hampir bersandar di bahu Sehun yang lebar sebelum pemuda itu menepis kepalanya, Seolhyun mendengus. Apa sekiranya yang bisa membuat Sehun mengabaikan gadis nyaris sempurna seperti dirinya? Jujur saja, ini pengalaman pertama Seolhyun dan membuat nya jengkel sampai nyaris mengisap dada Sehun, yang pastinya, akan membuat gadis itu diusir dalam kondisi telanjang bula _t, ewh._

Seolhyun tentu cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia masih punya rasa malu dan harga diri besar sebagai seorang _public figure._

"Lalu-" Seolhyun menegakan tubuhnya, mencoba mengintip isi ponsel Sehun. "biarkan aku melihatnya sedikit Sehun ahhh mmhhh."

Sehun memasukan jari telunjuk kirinya ke mulut Seolhyun yang langsung mengisapnya. Sehun memaju mundurkan jari-jari panjangnya yang kurus dengan tempo cepat dan stabil, membuat Seolhyun berhenti menggodanya dengan desahan-desahan lembut yang memanja kan telinga semua pria _normal,_ untuk menyibuk kan diri mengisap dan melilit jari Sehun. Sementara, pria itu sendiri masih sibuk mengetik dengan sebelah tangannya, Sehun seorang profesional yang biasa melakukan hal semacam ini.

Ya, _sex chatting_ dan mendapat sedikit layanan asli, tentu saja. Apalagi? Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya? Omong-omong, ia sedang _chatting_ bersama _honeybee,_ menggodanya ternyata cukup menyenangkan, karena, gadis itu punya selera bagus dan cukup handal. Tidak berlebihan, sekiranya, kalau ia begitu terkenal.

 _ **iridescence : Sudah kau remas dadamu sayang? Ah pintar sekali. Aku memaksamu untuk berbaring di lantai yang dingin, apa kau sudah merasa dingin? Aku punya es batu yang akan membuat tubuhmu semakin dingin, terlebih untuk dadamu. Bukankah susu yang dingin lebih terasa nikmat? Mari diinginkan dadamu agar aku mendapat susu yang nikmat saat mengisapnya.**_

 _ **iridescence : Bagaimana? Es nya memanjakanmu? Kurasa aku akan menaruhnya di masing-masing dadamu agar menjadi lebih dingin. Tubuhmu masih membutuhkan es ini bukan? Buka pahamu. Nah begitu. Tanganku mengambil es lagi menekan nya ke lubangmu yang oh! Hangat sekali, aku menekan terus ke dalam, es nya mencair dan sebagian potongannya masuk dalam lubangmu.**_

 _ **iridescence : Lebih sejuk? Enak kan? Jangan menahan untuk mendesah aku akan sangat sangat senang mendengarnya. Sepertinya dadamu sudah benar-benar dingin, benar, lidah ku merasakannya. Keduanya mendingin dengan sangat baik. Dada kanan mu terlihat lebih menggoda, mau ku perbesar? Tenang saja! Akan ku remas dada kirimu, lebih bertenaga dari yang bisa kau remas sendiri agar ukuran mereka sama.**_

 _ **iridescence : Lututku menekan lubangmu, ini menghangat lagi. Aku meremas keras dada kirimu sambil terus mengisap kuat yang satunya, aku menunggu susu dinginmu sayang, keluarkan lah. Remasan ku yang terkuat dari yang pernah kau terima kan? Aku meremasnya sebelum mengambil kembali es batu di mangkuk yang ku letakkan di dekat kepalamu, kau tidak menyadari nya? Astaga kau begitu menikmati.**_

 _ **iridescence : Apa ini, honey? Aku baru saja menjauhkan lututku sedikit untuk mempermudah tanganku memasuk kan kembali es yang kau sukai. Ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari yang tadi, dan aku berpikir, memasukkan dua sekaligus ke dalam lubangmu yang rapat. Sebelum cairanmu menyembur banyak sekali, mengotori tanganku dan es batunya sayang!**_

 _ **iridescence : Uhh, susu dinginmu keluar disaat yang sama. Aku masih dikejutkan dengan orgasme mu yang tiba-tiba sebelum keluarnya susu yang nikmat ini! Kau masih saja mendesah sampai tidak memberiku peringatan untuk pengeluaran tubuhmu yang menyenangkan.**_

 _ **iridescence : Setelah aku mengisap susu yang membuat dadamu jadi lebih besar sampai tidak tersisa, kini saatnya aku memberimu hukuman. Aku memasuk kan es batu yang terlumur cairanmu ke dalam mulutmu yang sepertinya senang, eh? Kau mengulum esnya! Pintar. Aku mencium kasar bibirmu. Mari berperang lidah dan berebut es batu rasa dirimu yang ada di dalam mulutmu sebagai salam perpisahan untuk mengakhiri permainan kita pagi ini.**_

 _ **iridescence : p.s kau luar biasa.**_

"Kau _horny,_ eh _?"_ Seolhyun menyeringai, dalam pikirannya, Sehun mungkin ingin memulai kembali permainan mereka karena pengaruh kuluman yang diberikannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Sehun menyahut, ia berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Seolhyun. Pria itu berfikir untuk segera mandi dan tidak _orgasme_ dengan bantuan Seolhyun atau tangannya sendiri. Sehun ingin paginya dilalui dengan bersih.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandi dengan air hangat yang mengalir dari _shower_ rumahmu memang yang paling tepat saat musim semi yang dingin serta penuh dengan mekarnya _sakura_.

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya terkena air hangat lebih dulu, membuatnya seolah _dipijat_ setiap tetesan yang mengenai wajahnya.Setelah merasa cukup, ia mengambil handuknya, keluar dari kamar mandinya–yang ada di dalam kamar Sehun sendiri –dan menemukan Seolhyun berbaring di kasurnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu Kim Seolhyun, aku mungkin bakal mengajakmu ke festival sakura," ujar Sehun, pria itu mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, berjalan santai ke ruangan yang, tidak terlalu besar, tetapi, dikhusus kan untuk menyimpan baju-bajunya.

Sehun berkaca di kaca besar tepat di sebelah lemarinya. Dari sana pria itu bisa melihat Seolhyun yang mendecak lalu masuk ke kamar mandinya, namun, raut kebahagiaan di wajah wanita itu tidak akan dapat ditutupi barang setengah buku jari.

Saat beralih menatap wajahnya di cermin, Sehun teringat sesuatu. Ia tersenyum lembut untuk kemudian terheran-heran, bukan, ia tidak sedang mengagumi ekspresi wajahnya yang mempesona serta aura _panas_ serta _seksi_ yang menguar dengan begitu kurang ajar nya. Sehun hanya mengingat… _honeybee._

Tentu, ini membuatnya merasa heran benar.

Perasaan yang dirasakannya, merupakan pengalaman pertama Sehun, jujur saja, membuatnya ingin mengajak _honeybee_ kembali mengobrol. Ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, pria itu pasti akan melupakan teman _sex chatting_ nya, seolah mereka tidak pernah sekalipun bertukar fantasi, dan, kalau _partner_ nya cukup hebat, Sehun akan mengingat nya hanya disaat pria itu ingin bermain lagi. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa kan sesuatu yang berbeda, menarik dirinya dengan kekuatan besar untuk semakin dekat dengan si madu lebah. Membuatnya mengingat _honeybee_ untuk diajak mengobrol ringan, seputar _The Hunger Games,_ mungkin?

Sehun sudah mengobrol dengan beberapa wanita di _Black Pearl_ pagi ini. Tidak satu pun membuatnya fokus berfantasi, kecuali, saat dirinya sekelebat mengingat _honeybee_ dan mulai mengajaknya mengobrol. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan matanya, walaupun, Seolhyun sudah menggodanya dengan begitu luar biasa.

Hal mengganjal apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pemikirannya yang tidak beralasan. Ia punya janji untuk dirinya sendiri dengan tidak mengencani wanita atau memberi mereka perasaan berlebih padanya, terlebih, kalau wanita itu hanya seseorang dibalik layar yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, yang bisa menipunya kapan saja.

Soal hubungannya bersama Seolhyun, mereka terikat kontrak dengan peraturan hukum yang sudah jelas tertulis didalam nya. Mungkin mereka yang mengetahui hubungannya, bakal mengira kalau ini hanya permainan selama ia dan Seolhyun muda, tanpa sebuah perjanjian diata kertas, namun, tidak seperti itu sebenarnya. Perjanjian itu sendiri berisi : Seolhyun harus siap menemaninya kapan pun yang Sehun inginkan, Seolhyun harus menuruti titah Sehun, Sehun harus memberi Seolhyun pekerjaan serta mempermudah jalan nya sebagai model, dan siap bertanggung jawab apabila mereka melakukan lebih daripada sekedar _voice sex, sex chatting, blow job,_ atau pun semua yang tidak menyebabkan kehamilan.

Dari luar memang terlihat merugikan Sehun, tetapi, bila melihatnya semakin ke dalam kita dapat menemukan sebagian dari diri Sehun yang _kesepian_ menemukan sedikit _teman._ Dan sangat jelas, kalau, Sehun diuntungkan untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

"Tubuhmu bau lemon,"

Sehun memegang tangan Seolhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia cukup terkejut dengan kurun waktu ia melamun sama dengan lama mandi Seolhyun yang selalu Sehun ejek karena terlalu lama. Sehun kini mempercayai kalau melamun memang berbahaya.

"Pakai bajumu lebih dulu. Aku punya sedikit urusan."

Gadis itu merenggut, tetapi menurut saja saat Sehun melepaskan tangannya. Ketika, teringat tentang Festival Sakura, Seolhyun menjadi lebih semangat. Ia membuka lemari Sehun–yang juga berisi beberapa bajunya–dan mengambil yang menurutnya paling baik.

Biasanya, Sehun akan memperhatikan baik-baik seluruh lekuk tubuh Seolhyun saat ia memakai bajunya, namun, Sehun kini justru menatap dalam-dalam ponsel barunya dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Sehun memutuskan membeli ponsel paling mahal sebagai ganti ponselnya yang kemarin hancur, agar Jongin merasa sungkan untuk menghancurkannya lagi, walau, Sehun yakin benar Jongin tidak akan merasa seperti itu.

Untuk beberapa menit, Sehun hanya menatap ponselnya. Merasa ragu, ditambah dengan kata _tidak mungkin_ dan _tidak usah_ yang terus menggema di dalam otaknya. Tetapi, pikiran kalau ia bisa saja menemukan alasan dibalik perasaan mengganjal di hatinya dengan melakukan apa yang diinginkan astaga… hatinya yang kurang ajar, lebih besar menggema dan mendorongnya.

Maka, ia membuka kembali _window chat_ nya bersama _honeybee_ , mengetik beberapa kata untuk kemudian ia sesali.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja memekai bajunya dan mengeringkan rambut ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

Rasa heran digantikan dengan senyum yang tanpa disadari ditunjuk kan wajahnya. Pipinya merona akibat rasa malu yang tidak tertahankan. Sebutlah ini pengalaman pertamanya, yang sangat menyenangkan dan tidak terduga.

Jarang sekali pria yang mengajaknya mengobrol selain untuk _sex chatting_ , tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan melihat reaksinya. Luhan sudah mengetik kata balasan dan siap mengirimkannya, sebelum sesuatu menahannya.

 _Well…_ ia penah berjanji untuk tidak menanggapi _iridescence_ , Luhan sudah mengingkari nya sekali akibat invasigairah sensualnya. Dan, ia tidak ingin mengingkarinya lebih dari sekali.

Dan, melempar ponselnya ke kasur adalah pilihan terbaik yang sekiranya bisa diambil Luhan.

Luhan berjalan keluar kamarnya, sejurus kemudian, berada di dapur, menunggu nasi matang bersama sup _kimchi_ yang mendidih sempurna dan asapnya menguar menyebarkan wangi yang pekat. Namun, ia masih belum bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari _iridescence_. Luhan mungkin punya sedikit dendam dengan kesalahan kecil _iridescence_ yang perlu dimaafkan dan patut untuk berhenti dipermasalahkan.

 _iridescence_ tidak sepenuhnya bersalah untuk kehancuran rencananya _kan?_ Pria itu punya kehidupan pribadi yang sepuluh kali lebih penting daripada _online_ di sebuah situs.

Luhan menghirup sedikit aroma sup _kimchi_ nya sebelum mematikan kompor. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Gadis itu bernapas dalam-dalam akibat tekanan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba kembali menguasainya, saat tidak sengaja melihat pesan, dimana _iridescence_ memujinya. Walaupun ia terkenal hebat, namun, belum ada yang pernah secara terang-terangan memujinya, seperti apa yang dilakukan _iridescence_.

Lagi, _iridescence_ satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya –dua kali–merasa malu seperti seorang gadis kasmaran yang mendapat pesan dari seniornya, kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Apa Luhan diperbolehkan mengganti predikat _iridescence_ sebagai orang _unik_ dimatanya menjadi, seseorang yang dikaguminya? Atau itu terlalu cepat? Kenyatannya, Luhan memang benar-benar merasa kagum pada seorang dibalik nama _iridescence_. Entah itu seorang bocah tanggung maupun bapak-bapak dengan alis tebal seorang filsuf menghiasi keningnya dan rahang bawah yang tampak sangat mesum dan berniat menculik Luhan untuk dijadikan _sugar baby_.

Kekagumannya tidak bisa dihentikan.

Luhan lalu mengetik beberapa kata balasan dengan senyum nya yang mengejek, jujur saja, walaupun ia diselimuti kekaguman soal _iridescence_ pria itu payah soal memulai sebuah obrolan tanpa unsur seks di dalamnya.

 _ **iridescence : Apa kau tahu The Hunger Games?**_

 _ **honeybee : Hanya sedikit, ada apa?**_

 _ **iridescence : Well… itu film lama.**_

 _ **honeybee : Maka seharusnya kau membicarakan tentang Batman vs Superman.**_

 _ **iridescence : Benar! Bagaimana bisa aku begitu idiot.**_

 _ **honeybee : Karena ibumu juga idiot? Haha aku bercanda, ya ampun.**_

 _ **iridescence : Tidak eenzaam meisje, ibuku nggak idiot beliau hanya agak sinting.**_

 _ **honeybee : Eenzaam meisje? Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu itu bahasa dari benua mana.**_

 _ **iridescence : Itu bahasa belanda, kau mungkin agak tersinggung atau bisa saja senang aku memberimu nama lain.**_

 _ **honeybee : Aku sudah tersinggung sejak kau berbicara informal padaku. Aku mungkin enam atau tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu**_

 _ **iridescence : Owh… apa aku baru dimangsa predator anak?**_

Luhan tersenyum miring. Setelah penantiannya yang lama ia akhirnya mendapat hiburan kecil di hari libur, dan bukannya mengurus rumah serta mengurung diri seolah dirinya sedang bermeditasi mengembang kan sebuah tesis yang berdasar pada buku-buku _filologi._

Dalam ingatannya dari waktu ke waktu, beberapa dari pengalaman soal liburan mulai dari sangat menyenangkan sampai begitu suram terekam nyaris sulit hilang dalam otaknya. Sangat menyenangkan tentu tidak akan jauh dari liburan keliling dunia yang biasa ia lakukan, semasa kejayaan ayahnya. Bagi semangatnya yang muram dan sinis, Luhan menganggap pujian salah alamat yang diberikan para bajingan busuk ketika ia kembali dari liburan, pujian mereka yang mengagumi pengalamannya, hanya lah omong kosong mereka dengan harapan, setidaknya dapat menjelajahi pegunungan _alpen_ tanpa biaya penuh dengan kemurahan hatinya untuk memberikan tumpangan, merupakan sesuatu yang menjijikan.

Suram. Adalah sekarang. Dimana dirinya mendapat sedikit jatah hari libur dan bukannya, seperti dulu, bebas memilih hari, akan kemana, dan berapa lama liburan nya berlangsung. Sekarang, Luhan hanya berdiam diri di rumahnya, terkadang, menyaksikan ibunya melayani beberapa bajingan yang tidak puas dengan hanya bermain di kamar sempit orang tuanya. Mereka berpindah-pindah, terkadang di kamar orang tuanya, di dapur, di ruang tamu, ataupun kamar mandi, namun, dengan kepastian yang tidak diragukan, mereka tidak menyentuh kamarnya yang merupakan tempat paling _bersih_ di rumah ini. Kalau saja, tidak pernah Luhan pakai beronani.

Luhan perlu menahan mual saat menyaksikan ibunya menjadi _pelayan_ para pelanggannya secara langsung, maupun saat membersihkan sisa permainan mereka. Salah satu tugasnya sebagai pelayan rumah… _well_ ia tidak jauh dengan perlakukan seperti perlakuan ibunya kepada seorang pembantu. Ia tidak melebih-lebihkan sama sekali, memang itu yang sekarang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Luhan tidak berniat menjadi berlebihan hanya untuk mendapat empati.

Suara kunci dan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka menghentikan niat Luhan membalas pesan _iridescence_. Ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyum yang terlihat mencurigakan. Pergerakannya yang gesit memudahkan Luhan menyemmbunyikan ponselnya di balik bantal. Wanita yang dengan jasa besar memberinya hidup itu bisa saja marah besar bila mendapati ia sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Nak?"

"Belum," Luhan cepat-cepat berdiri. Dorongan halus ia berikan pada pundak ibunnya yang belakangan terlihat semakin rapuh, Luhan menggiring ibunya duduk di kursi meja makan mereka yang _bobrok_. Ia mengambil mangkuk nasi untuk dirinya sendiri dan ibunya, meletakkannya di meja bersama panci sup yang masih hangat.

Ibunya tersenyum, namun, Luhan tidak melihat ketulusan di dalamnya. Ia berhenti mencari rasa tulus dalam diri orang tuanya sejak perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya. Daripada menunggu ibunya bicara, Luhan terlebih dulu memakan jatahnya. Luhan belum makan dan rasa lapar semakin besar dirasanya.

Senyum ibunya memudar, digantikan dengan kekhawatiran _palsu_ , "Mengapa tidak makan duluan, Sayang?"

"Kau menyuruhku menunggumu," sahut Luhan datar dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sarapan jadi… kupikir kau tidak bisa–"

"Sudahlah," Luhan memotong, nasi di mangkuk dan mulutnya habis dengan cepat, makan berlama-lama dengan alasan menikmati hanya membuang waktu. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?"

Mengerti keluargamu dengan baik sangat menguntungkan. Luhan tahu perangai ibunya tidak lembut seperti saat hanya sekilas melihatnya, terlebih sejak keadaan mereka berubah, ibunya menjadi wanita paling sensitif dan mudah marah, pipi ibunya yang tirus dan pucat hampir selalu merona karena emosi, "Bekerjalah lebih keras, hutang kita benar-benar menumpuk. Aku menengok ayahmu. Bajingan! Dia malah meminum botolan soju dan bukannya bekerja, hanya tiga puluh ribu won yang bisa dihasilkannya selama seminggu sisanya ia pakai minum, Luhan!"

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya di serang sakit yang luar biasa. "Aku menjadi pengantar susu dan bekerja di café, kau masih merasa kurang? Bukankah kau kembali menjual dirimu yang menghasilkan banyak uang?!"

Ibunya mendekat, menjambak keras-keras rambut sepundaknya yang coklat alami."Ya! Aku kembali menjadi pelacur murahan gadis jalang! Itu juga demi dirimu jangan membantah dan ikuti mauku!"

Sangat mengerikan. Wanita yang mengerikan. Murka ibunya benar-benar mengerikan. Kasih sayang wanita itu hilang dari dirinya. Luhan ingin menangis dan tertawa sama kerasnya disaat yang sama. Bagaimana ia bisa jadi seperti ini? Menyedihkan.

Luhan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hullo? Hehe

Aku ganiat sih bikin chapter ini jadi frontal dan wow drama. Soal frontal aku ganiat nandain chapter ini jadi awal mula ff nya bakal frontal, ff nya bakal berbeda cerita setiap chapnya, ga melulu soal seks dan hunhannya aja. Mungkin kadang mendalami keluarga Sehun, Luhan, hubungan hunhan sendiri atau karakter2 di sekeliling mereka. Karena, aku pake alur lambat, _so keep calm_ oke? Mereka pasti nyatu dan ketemu *spoiler*/?

Dan aku ngejelasin sesuatu di ff secara tersirat/apasih, jadi mohon lebih dipahami/? Buat masalah2 jg baru awalnya aja, blm nyampe inti yg agak kompleks. Aku jg mau sedikit jelasin kalau poin penting chap kemaren itu bukan hunhan ketemu, tapi, gimana ibu Sehun sebenernya, _and how care Jongin is_ , dia satu-satu nya temen deket Sehun dan… ga mungkin dong kl dia ga sayang sama Sehun h3h3. Soal nc, pasti ada, entah gimana bentuknya, manggil aku apa? Apa aja deh terserah haha. Kayanya aku kepanjangan lol, thanks for reviews, fav, and follow. Walau blm aku bales tp aku selalu baca kok seneng banget! Oh tadinya aku mau up besok sesuai jadwal yg aku buat tp sabtunya bibiku nikah jadi aku percepat/?.

Enjoy Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Process**

 **Main / HunHan**

 **Rated / M / GS**

 **Warning for sexual content, bromance, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **So Funny!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **hbkxx**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ini yang kedua kalinya sejak terakhir dan pertama kali ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil yang tingginya tidak lebih dari setengah dadanya, dengan mata besarnya masih terlihat sama bening dan bersinar dari sejak saat itu, dan bibir merah tebal yang, Sehun akui sangat mengundang untuk dikecup. Sebagai seorang gadis anggun dengan martabat tinggi namun sedikit urakan, Kyungsoo punya nilai lebih lain, dia punya keahlian memasak yang mencengangkan dan suaranya yang enak didengar untuk menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur.

"Ini Kim Seolhyun? Aku tidak mempercayai apa yang ku lihat sekarang! _"_ Kyungsoo menjerit saat melihat Sehun dan Seolhyun datang bersama, mereka menghampirinya dan Jongin yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk festival sakura.

Seolhyun menebar senyum ramah, ia dan Sehun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian kurang dari lima menit kedatangan mereka. Membuat Seolhyun, tentu saja, perlu menjaga citranya sebagai gadis polos dan lugu tanpa rasa membenci yang jahat, yang menggebu di dalam palung hatinya.

"Halo nona Kim,"

"Oh astaga, astaga kau lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di majalah dan fotomu yang Jongin bawakan untukku ya ampun tolong hatiku!" Kyungsoo semakin histeris saat Sehun dan Seolhyun sudah tepat di hadapannya. Terlebih saat Seolhyun menyapanya. Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat cantik dan bersinar, membuat nya terkihat semakin menggemaskan.

Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun yang berdiri tegak, terlihat tegang, di sebelah Seolhyun yang sedang mencubiti gemas pipi Kyungsoo, pemuda itu justru asyik dengan ponselnya. Jongin, tentu saja, seorang pemuda tangguh yang enggan menyaksikan bagaimana seorang wanita mengagumi wanita lain dengan tatapan, yang, bila dilakukan oleh seorang pria, dapat membuatnya di cap tidak normal. Setidaknya Jongin hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun dengan cara resmi dan sedikit berbasa-basi, untuk membuat pertemanan mereka semakin terlihat membosankan.

Sehun tidak bergeming, matanya masih menatap layar ponsel tanpa berkedip dan ia semakin tegang, terlihat amat gugup. "Jongin, Jongin," tiba-tiba Sehun berujar gusar, ia menatap langsung Jongin yang sudah berulang kali menyenggolnya dan kini tampak sebal.

"Senggolanku menyebalkan atau–"

"Diamlah!"

Sehun menengok ke sekeliling mereka, terlihat waspada dan mencurigakan. Sehun lalu mendekat, berbisik pada Jongin dengan suara serendah-rendahnya. "Aku meminta seorang wanita menjadi kekasihku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Shella menatap pantulan dirinya dalam sebuah cermin besar di ruangan gelap dan sedikit lembab. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, ia mencekik kuat-kuat lehernya. Air matanya menetes bersama pasukan udara yang semakin lama tidak bisa masuk ke tubuhnya. Begitu merasa sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputnya, Shella melepaskan cekikannya. Bernapas sebanyak banyaknya dalam tempo cepat yang tidak beraturan.

Gadis itu kembali menatap dirinya di cermin, tidak sepenuhnya bisa terlihat akibat dari ruangan yang gelap dan matanya yang berair menutup pandangannya. Namun, garis-garis merah janggal tertinggal di lehernya yang nyaris dapat dikatakan berwarna bening. Shella lalu berjongkok, ia menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lipatan lututnya, merasa malu atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ia memang bocah tujuh belas tahun yang dianggap baru dewasa, namun, bukan seorang amatiran. Shella tahu benar apa yang dilakukannya. Tanpa ia memerlukan kesadaran diri yang melecutnya maupun sebuah alasan sekuat hembusan topan. Shella menegak kan kepalanya, memfokuskan pikirannya pada beberapa kejadian yang diingat nya sampai begitu lengkap dan tersusun. Otaknya mengingat semua yang terjadi dalam hidup gadis itu degan sangat baik, menguntungkan, serta, menyiksa di saat yang sama. Menjadikannya anak paling menyedihkan, namun, beruntungnya, jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang menderita akibat kelaparan.

Shella bisa merasakannya sekarang juga. Ia tahu rasa yang dialami anak-anak malang itu. Akibat dari koordinasi otak dan hatinya, mereka membuat Shella berpikir untuk memfokuskan ingatannya pada rasa lapar dan meracun nya dengan rasa kasihan yang amat menyiksa.

Perutnya terasa dicengkram kuat. Mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Shella memegangi perutnya, mengerang keras selama beberapa saat untuk selanjutnya melepaskan bebannya. Mengosongkan pikirannya dan menjadi tenang seperti apa yang _biasa ia perbuat_. Tenaganya seolah ikut terkuras, Shella menjatuhkan dirinya, kakinya yang jenjang serta memiliki sedikit garis-garis merah, terlihat sama persis dengan lehernya, samar terbentuk. Sudah melemas untuk dipaksa menopang berat tubuhnya.

Yang dilakukan Shella selanjutnya, hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Dengan pikirannya yang kosong, sebelum, ia bisa mengingat akan apa yang harus dilakukan nya sebagai keuntungan dibalik penyiksaan menyedihkan yang merendahkan harga dirinya. Ia membutuhkan ponselnya!

Ponselnya terletak tidak begitu jauh. Shella menyeret tubuhnya mendekati meja kayu jati kokoh yang diletakkan dengan cara ditanam di sudut ruangan dan hanya muat untuk dua gelas cangkir teh. Ponsel nya tampak berkedip beberapa kali, namun, sebelum membalas pesan beruntun yang didapatnya, terlebih dulu Shella men _dial_ nomor seseorang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum dengan kesan sinis dan dingin sebelum merubah suaranya sebergetar mungkin.

"Sehun! Kumohon tolong! Bawa aku pergi! leherku sakit, aku dicekik, aku belum makan dan perutku kram," dengan pengalamannya dahulu, sebagai seorang aktris teather cilik bersama rentetan aksi memukau layaknya mereka yang telah lama berada di bidang ini, Shella dengan mudah dapat mengeluarkan air matanya yang palsu dan getaran suara penuh sandiwara. Namun, menyayat hati bila dilihat langsung.

Shella kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis tanpa rasa di tengah air matanya yang terus mengalir saat mendengar kakaknya berseru keras, memintanya pergi selagi bisa dari jangkauan ibu mereka, tanpa tahu, bukan wanita yang dianggap setengah sinting itu lah yang menyiksa Shella dengan begitu kejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya sakura yang mekar begitu indahnya, namun juga bunga _Lilacs, Forsythia, Azaleas,_ dan _Magnolias_. Sehun memang tidak terlalu menyukai bunga, namun, melihat mereka bermekaran dan terkadang jatuh mengenai rambutnya yang sebagian ia cat dengan warna coklat muda, tidak berlebihan sekiranya kalau bunga memang salah satu ciptaan tuhan yang diciptakan begitu cantik dan pantas bila selalu dikaitkan dengan wanita.

 _Well,_ kemanapun pemikiran nya Sehun akan selalu berakhir dengan memikirkan wanita, atau seorang _uke,_ mungkin? Yang sedang mengakang dan mendesah-desah _horny_.

"Oh Sehun!" Jongin memanggil Sehun yang terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya dan kembali tertinggal agak jauh darinya, Kyungsoo, dan Seolhyun. Sehun tersenyum sendiri dengan jatuhan bunga sakura yang menumpuk di kepalanya. "Kyung, Seolhyun silahkan jalan lebih dulu. Aku akan menghampiri Sehun dan membenarkan otaknya yang sepertinya mengalami empat kosong empat,"

"Tapi Jong-"

"Mari nona Seolhyun, kupikir itu masalah lelaki kita para wanita tidak perlu tahu."

Dalam hatinya Jongin mengucap syukur sebanyak yang ia bisa, karena mendapatkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Seorang gadis pengertian, penyayang, penyabar, dan pencerah dihidupnya yang agak kelam. Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang menarik-narik Seolhyun pergi tanpa mengalami kesulitan, walau, Seolhyun kurang lebih sepuluh senti lebih tinggi darinya. Ah! Satu lagi, Kyungsoo sangat kuat untuk rata-rata orang yang memiliki tubuh setara dirinya. Jongin menyukai gadis tangguh.

"Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu!" Jongin berteriak dan tertawa garing sebelum menghampiri Sehun yang masih betah tersenyum sendiri dan jatuhan sakura semakin bertempuk dikepalanya.

"Sehun, hallo? Oh sehun? Kau mendengarku tidak? Astaga demi jejak kaki setan!" Jongin sontak mengumpat kaget begitu Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya yang semula terlihat kosong, berpetualang dalam sebuah fantasi, tiba-tiba menatap langsung matanya.

Gelak tawa Sehun yang ringan dan sudah jarang Jongin dengar menggema setelahnya. Membuat Jongin semakin membenarkan pemikirannya sendiri soal pencucian otak yang dialami sahabatnya. "Apa yang dilakukan wanita virtualmu itu, Sehun?"

"Ia hanya… entah lah membuatku senang?" ujar Sehun, pemuda itu mulai berjalan pelan diikuti Jongin di sebelahnya.

"Senang bagaimana? Kupikir hanya _voice sex_ atau mungkin desahan Seolhyun yang membuatmu senang," nada menuduh serta mengejek lebih kentara terdengar dari pada rasa heran yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Jongin dalam perkataannya.

"Tidak Jongin, bukan begitu yang kini aku rasakan hanya sedikit… _berbeda,_ seperti apa yang kau rasakan pada Kyungsoo. _"_

"Kau salah _bung_ ," Jongin mengelak, kali ini ia benar-benar mengejek Sehun "yang kurasakan pada Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar menyenangkan atau apa saja yang mungkin saat ini kau rasakan. Aku benar-benar tulus menyayanginya dan bukan berawal dari sebuah obrolan di balik layar."

" _Well_ … mungkin saja. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, sebuah astaga sebuah dorongan, sesuatu, seseorang, atau apa pun yang tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri yang menyuruhku… _terikat_ dengannya," Ujar Sehun, tampak agak ragu saat mengucap bait terakhir perkataannya.

"Aku mengerti dengan maksud _terikat_ yang kau pikirkan, tapi, Sehun apa perlu membuatnya menjadi kekasihmu? Kau bisa saja terlibat skandal besar."

"Kau benar, dan aku mengakuinya."

Mereka lalu terdiam dalam waktu lama. Jongin terlihat sebal dan kesal. Sebagai sahabat Sehun, ia tentu mengerti Sehun tidak pandai membuat keputusan selain keputusan tentang kemajuan perusahaan. Sebagai ciri seseorang dengan masa muda yang tenaganya mungkin saja di peras sampai habis, sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka membuat keputusan bagi dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan resiko yang mungkin diterima. Mereka cenderung lebih berhat-hati pada sesuatu yang melibatkan orang banyak dan tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada diri mereka sendiri.

Dalam arti yang mudah dipahami, mereka tidak pandai membuat keputusan yang urusannya adalah masalah hati dan perasaan mereka sendiri. Yah, _begitulah_.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian mengobrol, bisakah?"

Tanpa sedikit pun merasa risih atau mungkin khawatir Jongin akan berbuat sesuatu _lagi_ pada ponselnya, Sehun memberikan benda kotak hitam kecil dengan desain elegan serta layar tipis yang seolah bisa patah kapan saja itu kepada Jongin. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka _recent_ _activity_ ponselnya, untuk selanjutnya mulai membaca satu persatu pesan Sehun bersama _honeybee_ dari pertama kali mereka bertukar pesan hingga terakhir kali mereka berbicara.

Jongin tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun. Beragam ekspresi ditunjukan wajahnya yang memiliki bentuk rahang keras, mata nya yang agak sayu sesekali melebar terkejut atau menukik penuh arti. Bibirnya yang tebal sesekali berkedut menahan senyum geli, juga terkadang membentuk garis tipis bertanda tanya.

 _ **honeybee : Kau menungguku mungkin? Maaf aku menghilang untuk beberapa saat.**_

 _ **Iridescence : Ku tebak, sarapan?**_

 _ **honeybee : Secara kebiasaanku, Tuan iridescence. Tanpa keraguan. Dan juga sedikit insiden kecil.**_

 _ **iridescence : Aku melihat dari sisimu Nona Bee. Sekecil apa itu? Apa cukup untuk merontokkan rambutmu?**_

 _ **honeybee : Betul sekali. Beberapa helai Tuan. Hanya beberapa.**_

 _ **irirdescence : Panggilan tuan membuatku tampak terhormat namun juga sedikit aneh. Lanjutkan.**_

 _ **honeybee : Anda sepertinya menyukai itu Tuan.**_

 _ **iridescence : Tentu saja. Terlihat terhormat impian semua orang. Mari kembali pada insiden yang kau alami, seorang wanita?**_

 _ **honeybee : Anda seperti mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi. Ia ibuku.**_

 _ **iridescence : Well tidak semua ibu baik. Terlebih pada anak perempuannya, entah mengapa.**_

 _ **honeybee : Pembahasan ibuku agaknya membuatku kurang nyaman Tuan, bagaimana untuk melanjutkan seputar Batman vs Superman?**_

 _ **iridescence : Ha! Aku melupakan itu. Film itu berakhir dengan kematian Superman.**_

 _ **honeybee : Benarkah? Aku belum menontonnya, omong-omong.**_

 _ **iridescence : Maka aku tidak seharusnya memberitahumu, tontonlah segera. Civil war akan keluar sebentar lagi**_

 _ **honeybee : Astaga, anda benar tuan. Sepertinya kita ada di bidang kegemaran yang sama, kita mungkin bakal jadi teman dan partner sex yang akrab.**_

 _ **iridescence : Aku lebih menginginkan hubungan sepasang kekasih daripada teman. Kau bersedia?**_

 _ **honeybee : Apakah ini sebuah lelucon, Tuan iridescence? Ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon.**_

 _ **iridescence : Tidak sama sekali, Nona Bee. Aku tidak pernah lebih sungguh-sungguh daripada ini soal wanita selama hidupku.**_

 _ **honeybee : Apa maksudmu kalau begitu?**_

 _ **iridescence : Baiklah, aku harus blak-blakan Nona Bee. Maksudku adalah aku mendapat dorongan atau entahlah itu, apa kau tahu? Aku tidak yakin secara pasti, namun, aku benar-benar menginginkan untuk terikat denganmu. Siapapun kau yang berada di balik nama honeybee. Aku tidak mengharapkan untukmu menjawabnya sekarang. Hanya saja, ini lah yang kurasakan padamu. Jangan tanya mengapa karena aku tidak tahu.**_

 _ **iridescence : Pertemuan kita begitu singkat dengan sedikit permulaan dan sex. Hatiku benar-benar menginginkanmu, kau mungkin tidak akan mudah percaya kalau seorang pria sepertiku memiliki hati yang bersih.**_

"Benar-benar klise Sehun,"

Jongin mengembalikan ponsel Sehun. Wajahnya yang datar menunjukan, Jongin tidak berminat untuk memberikan atau memperlihatkan satu macam perasaan maupun sebuah tanggapan tentang percakapan sahabatnya. Kalau boleh dan ingin ia katakan, pendekatan dan perasaan yang disampaikan Sehun dalam tulisannya benar-benar _absurd_ dan tanpa dasar yang jelas. Sangat sulit dimengerti logika manusia normal.

"Apanya? Kau baru saja meledek ketulusanku, Jongin?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih jelas, maksudku, ayolah-"

Dering ponsel Sehun yang nyaring otomatis menghentikan omongan Jongin yang mulai melupakan keinginannya untuk tidak memberikan Sehun sebuah tanggapan, yang secara tidak langsung diminta pemuda itu. Terlebih, air wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah ketika melihat nama yang ditampilkan ponselnya, siaga dan tampak awas. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menggeser layar ponsel untuk menerima panggilan yang diterimanya.

Wajah Sehun berubah pucat seolah menahan amarah tinggi dan rasa terkejut besar, yang tidak tersembunyi. Sehun menjerit dengan nadanya yang memerintah. "Pergi! Ku bilang pergi! Menjauh Shella! Aku akan segera datang. Menjauh selagi bisa! Cepat!"

Panggilan Sehun terputus, sahabatnya itu tampak gelisah, tangannya bergetar dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jongin tidak mampu bicara lagi, ia tahu apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi lebih frustasi dibanding kan seorang _omega heat._

"Jongin pinjamkan aku mobilmu, mobil ku bersama _manager_ Seolhyun."

Sehun menangkap lemparan kunci mobil Jongin. Ia cepat-cepat berlari berbalik arah dengan kakinya yang panjang dan kurus. Jongin menatap punggung lebar Sehun yang sebenarnya kokoh, namun, dimatanya, seolah rapuh ditempa beban yang di jatuhkan kepada nya.

Jongin sudah bersama Sehun kurang lebih sejak setengah dari umur mereka. Ia tahu bagaimana Sehun. Terlihat hebat dan penuh kobaran semangat, namun, memiliki daftar panjang tanggung jawab yang diwariskan ayahnya. Ibunya yang sinting dan adiknya sebagai sasaran kesintingan beliau, belum lagi, dewan perusahaan tidak mungkin menyerahkan kuasa penuh perusahaan milik ayahnya pada ibunya. Sehun perlu turun tangan mengawasi dan menangani semuanya.

Jongin tidak lebih berharap dari Sehun dapat menemukan seseorang tempat pemuda itu bisa bersandar dan berkeluh kesah. Memberikan Sehun cinta juga menerima cintanya dengan cara yang benar.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan, _honeybee_ yang akan memlih serta dipilih Sehun. Jongin yakin benar dengan firasatnya tentang si wanita virtual. Ia tahu dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menambah pekerjaanku."

"Tapi kau harus."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kubilang kau harus."

"Aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mengantar susu, juga pelayan café."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tetap menginginkan aku menambah pekerjaanku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Sikap dingin dan tidak toleran ibunya menunjukan kepada Luhan bahwa, sia-sia saja jika beragumen dengannya. Tidak akan selesai dengan hasil akhir kemenangan untuk Luhan. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan sulit dibantah, namun, Luhan mau tidak mau tetap harus mengalah akibat dari penekanan ibunya yang lebih kuat terhadap batinnya.

"Baiklah,"

Mata Luhan menatap kepergian ibunya. Ia sekilas dapat melihat wajah ibunya yang tampak sedikit lega. Luhan menunggu sampai punggung ibunya tidak lagi terlihat sebelum mengelus kepalanya. Kulit kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri, ibunya boleh tampak anggun dan lemah lembut, namun, punya tenaga yang tersimpan sangat banyak di dalam dirinya.

Mungkin saja hasil dari olahraga malamnya yang rutin dilakukan. _Sangat lucu._

Seketika Luhan ingin tertawa keras. Tidak lama, ia kemudian merasa bahwa otaknya tiba-tiba terkontaminasi bentuk-bentuk samar yang bergoyang-goyang dan berenang-renang dalam gumpalan awan hitam, masing-masingnya jahat serta menandakan sesuatu yang tidak terkatakan, yang bayangannya saja akan menghancurkan jiwanya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang penderita delusi bayangan akut sepertinya?

Luhan melempar mangkuk sup kimchinya yang terpecah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan tajam, ia histeris. Rasa frustasi menyerang dirinya. Horor yang beku mengambil alih kesadarannya, matanya berdenyut, mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya terasa seperti kulit. Perubahan dalam otaknya adalah sesuatu yang harus Luhan hentikan, tenggorokannya terasa panas. Jeritannya hanya berbunyi serak tetapi terasa terpisah jauh darinya.

Pada saat yang sama, dalam usaha untuk melarikan diri, Luhan melepaskan diri dari awan penderitaan, dan melihat kilasan wajah ibunya yang berbalik memperhatikannya. Ia tidak begitu yakin, namun pemandangan itu lah yang mengembalikan kewarasan dan juga memberinya kekuatan.

Begitu sudah merasa lepas dari delusinya, Luhan terengah, napasnya seolah memendek dan belum kembali seperti biasanya. Sudah sejak beberapa tahun kebelakang Luhan merasakan sebuah delusi menyeramkan menyerang otaknya. Delusi berupa gumpalan awan hitam dengan bayangan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Luhan pernah berkonsultasi dan mendapat jawaban kalau apa yang didapatnya hanya sebuah bayangan kosong akibat dari rasa tertekan yang dialaminya, sebenarnya, Luhan memerlukan perawatan ahli terus menerus untuk menyembuhkan luka batinnya agar ia tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit palsu yang terasa nyata untuknya.

Lucu sekali. Memangnya uang yang didapat Luhan akan rela ia pakai untuk berobat? Tidak mungkin. Bisa membayar hutang keluarganya akan lebih menguntungkan bagi Luhan daripada harus mengobati dirinya. Lagi pula, sesuatu itu tidak selalu datang, pengaruhnya muncul saat Luhan mengalami _mood down_ yang parah. Kesadarannya akan datang seiring dengan keinginannya yang kuat, walau pun, ia terlebih dulu perlu merasakan sakit teramat sangat di tubuh dan pikirannya.

Luhan berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya. Perempuan itu masih berusaha meredam perasaanya agar tidak terlalu jatuh dan membuatnya kembali merasakan delusi menyedihkan. Termasuk, tidak terlalu khawatir soal mangkuk yang pecah dan apakah ia akan mendapat lowongan pekerjaan mudah serta tidak terlalu menyita waktunya, sehingga membuat Luhan tetap dapat bekerja penuh di café agar mendapatkan upah dengan jumlah seharusnya.

Luhan mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan, tidak sedikitpun dirinya berniat untuk melepaskan yang satu ini. Mungkin saja dirinya tidak pintar menebar senyum ramah yang meluluhkan hati, namun, begitu melihat para pelanggan tersenyum lepas maupun menangis entah mengapa, ia menjadi sering tersenyum. Ataupun para tuna wisma dan pengemis yang sekedar lewat untuk mencium harum roti di café tempatnya bekerja, mereka membua hatinya yang beku menghangat untuk sesaat.

Karena, Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk bersyukur. Ia tidak mengemis di jalan. Ia punya rumah, biarpun memalukan bila ditunjukan kepada mereka yang pernah menjadi temannya. Ia tidak menghabiskan uang untuk menangis di tempat umum untuk mendapat simpati maupun tatapan kasihan orang lain. Ia tidak mesti berpura-pura bahagia.

Apalagi yang dibutuhkannya?

Orang tuanya mungkin saja hanya pernah menjadi orang tua terbaik. Ia patut bersyukur pernah merasakannya. Kini, walau pun Luhan membenci mereka, tetap saja dirinya memiliki rasa peduli yang besar. Luhan menyadari posisinya sebagai pegangan kedua orang tuanya, mereka bisa saja lebih hancur dari sekarang kalau ia tidak bertahan bersama mereka.

Luhan belum siap menemukan orang tuanya di _kremasi_ karena mati bunuh diri, sebesar apapun rasa bencinya.

Lalu, ingatannya tiba-tiba mengarahkannya kepada _iridescence_. Luhan mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa baris kalimat balasan, tanpa sedikit pun melirik _window chat_ lain yang menumpuk menunggu balasannya.

Tidak buruh lama menunggu _iridescence_ membalas pesannya. Luhan terkekeh, _iridescence_ pria bodoh yang dapat membuatnya memiliki rasa kagum berlebih. Luhan bertukar pesan dengan _iridescence_ sambil melihat-lihat lowongan pekerjaan yang dipasang _online._

 _Menjadi pengurus bayi?_

 _Tukang kebun?_

 _Juru masak?_

 _Sekretaris pribadi?_

 _Pelayan resstoran keluarga?_

 _Admin?_

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Tidak ada satu pekerjaan pun yang menarik minatnya. Ia tidak menyukai anak kecil untuk didaulat menjadi pengurus bayi dan beragam alasan lain untuk sekitar enam atau lima lowongan pekerjaan berbeda yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pekerjaan paruh waktu di samping jam kerjanya di café.

Notifikasi pesan dari _iridescence_ justru lebih menarik minatnya daripada mencari pekerjaan yang harus segera dilakukannya. _Well, mood_ nya naik drastis dan Luhan merasa sangat senang tanpa alasan yang jelas terlebih saat…

Wow, ini sesuatu yang baru dialaminya.

Siapa sebenarnya _iridescence_ si bodoh yang meminta ia menjadi kekasihnya?

Menarik sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A-yo aku stuck bangett -_-

Maaf ya klo chap ini ga begitu memuaskan. Aku janji bakal lebih dari usaha buat chap berikutnya. Aku udh mulai kupas-kupasan nih/? Hayoo hehe diinget lagi ya aku pake alur lambat so pasti semua kerasa lambat. Aku nggak maksud bikin jd bertele-tele or gimana, mohon maklumi ya. Aku juga gemez sendiri-_- ntar kl semuanya udh runtut dijelasin pasti kerasa cepet kok hehe. Dan pertanyaan di review bakal kejawab diceritanya oke? ditunggu aja buat jawabannya. Btw Luhannya aku buat lil' _skizoaffectif_ nih haha

And srory for late update dan gak sesuai jadwal :'

Enjoy guys!


End file.
